


Come,Night

by Ifjulietcouldwrite



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Lieutenant Killian Jones/Princess Emma Swan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 14:56:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 26,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10924182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ifjulietcouldwrite/pseuds/Ifjulietcouldwrite
Summary: CS Lieutenant Duckling. Princess Emma loves waking past the Jewel of the Realm to catch a glimpse of Lieutenant Killian Jones. One day while out she is told news that upsets her and makes a decision that changes their relationship and eventually the kingdoms fate.





	1. Come,Night

For the past few months Princess Emma had taken a liking to walking along the docks when the royal naval ships were docked. Especially past the kingdoms prize ship, Jewel of the Realm. It was the fastest ship in all of the realms. Run by only the finest of men. Many who came from noble families or proved themselves in battle. Commanded by none other than Liam Jones. He had worked his way up the ranks from a lowly sailor to a captain. Liam was hand selected by the King himself. The lieutenant aboard the Jewel was his brother, Killian Jones, who was following closely in his brothers footsteps. They were the talk of the kingdom and court. The King and Queen had invited them to balls, banquets and even casual talks with Charming. Emma suspected it was because he enjoyed hearing the stories of adventure he no longer went on.

With her head down Emma walked past the Jewel. Every few steps she would peek up to see the going on taking place on the deck. As always nothing of importance to her. They were scrambling around and loading cargo. Emma wondered what was going on. They were not set to leave port anytime soon. Maybe it was a scheduled replenishment. She then quickly returned to watching the toes of her gold beaded slippers peek out from underneath the bottom of her ivory muslin gown. Her hands were at her sides fidgeting with the fabric. It was a nervous tic of hers that her mother, Snow White, had always hoped she'd out grow.

"Princess" two firm and calloused hands had taken hold of her shoulders. The voice was familiar and comforting. One that her ears loved to drink in.

"My apologies. I wasn't paying attention where I was going." She looked up and peered into ocean blue eyes that were fixated on her. "I was caught up on watching the business of your men, Lieutenant Jones." She managed to say in one short breath. He had the ability to stop her from breathing just by his presence.

"It's quiet alright" Killian stumbled out. He couldn't help but noticed how Emma smiled at him. Wide green eyes inviting him to smile back. Telling him every secret she couldn't say out loud. "We are preparing to sail to another kingdom..."

He was interrupted by Liam. He had a roguish appearance to him that matched his deep voice. He had walked up beside Killian and slapped his back in a brotherly fashion. Waking him from the trance he was in as he looked at Emma. Forgetting to let go of the princesses arms. The men were both dress in their dress uniform and all that was needed was someone to get the wrong impression of how Killian was holding Emma. If Killian were to become captain one day he needed to never forget his place in the princess presence. "Your father gave orders for us to escort the visiting prince." Liam tugged at the bottom of his military vest.

Emma's girlish smile suddenly disappeared. She had forgotten that the son of the Dark King had asked to pay a visit to the kingdom after hearing of her beauty. Fearing a curse or plague being brought onto the kingdom Snow and Charming agreed. They had promised her she would not be forced to marry him. No treaty or alliance would be worth her unhappiness. All she needed to do was tolerate him until he realized there was nothing there for him if Emma deemed it so. She hated the idea since it was brought up months before. Not wanting to think about it she placed it the farthest corner of her mind and forgot about it.

"I beg your forgiveness your majesty but we have lots to prepare on the ship before we disembark in the morning." Killian's happiness had faded away as well. He hide it as best as he could from Liam and Emma. Every inch of him hated the idea of allowing a possible husband for Emma on his ship. He rather cut off his own hand than bring him to her. He knew there was nothing he could do but follow orders in good form.

In unison both men bid their farewell to Emma and began walking towards the Jewel. Emma didn't move. She didn't want to take her eyes off of Killian. Loose strands of black hair being blown in the wind that had escaped the neatly tied low pony tail. Strong hands interlocked behind his back to elongated his tall stature. Emma couldn't bear to think this would be the last time she would get to admire him or share words with him. Who knows when the prince would decide to leave. If he would stay until she agreed to marry him. Emma couldn't watch her happiness sail away and bring her her new nightmare. Her parents fought for their love so why shouldn't she.

Emma took a deep breath before yelling out "Lieutenant Jones" Killian turned to face her. "Upon your return you must tell me of the legend of Phaeton and his carriage".

"As you wish" Killian yelled back. A wide smile sprang to his lips not only of the sight of Emma's blond hair being swept by the wind but because of the meaning behind the words she spoke. This was the moment he had waited for.


	2. Come,Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally getting to have their moment Killian sneaks into Emma's room and exchange lovers vows.

Night could not come quick enough for Emma. She paced back and forth in her room. Anxiously waiting for her nurse to come and help her prepare for bed. One moment she would be sitting at her desk reading and the next staring out her balcony window waiting for the sun to set. She couldn't take the anticipation any longer. In mere hours her relationship with Lieutenant Jones... Killian, would change forever. She wanted this. She always had. This was just the moment she had courage to admit it and take charge of what her heart desired. With the arrival of the Dark King's son she would regret not having done so if it was determined he was to be her husband. The night of happiness could be her downfall or her eternal bliss.

"Emma" said a familiar voice from behind her door.

"Come in." There was a slight crack in her voice.

Ruby entered the room and instantly sensed something was occupying her thoughts. This was not surprising since she was a werewolf. A secret very few knew . It was hidden well under kind and understanding nature. In many ways Ruby reminded Emma of her mother. Same dark hair and fair skin. Eyes that look into your heart and knew what you were feeling even when they went from her natural blue to the wolfs yellow. For Emma she was the aunt she could reveal her darkest secrets to. Never judging her and willing to help.

"Emma is everything ok?" She asked sensing that something was different in the princess.

"Yes, of course." Emma began fidgeting with the fabric of her dress. "I swear, I am fine."

Ruby lovingly smiled at Emma. "I don't need to use my wolf sense to know something is on your mind. Is it concern for the princes arrival?" Emma said nothing. "Hopefully he is not as arrogant as his father. I have heard he is handsome not as handsome as Lieutenant Jones but there are very few..."Ruby stopped herself mid sentence noticing how Emma beamed when she spoke Killian's name. "It's Lieutenant Jones, isn't it? You've fallen in love with him." Emma nodded her head.

It was true. She had fallen in love with him. Simply through mere glances. Small conversations during his visit to the palace. Dancing at balls with him when he asked her father for permission. Emma wasn't quite sure how it happened or even why but if she was to fall in love with someone she was happy it was with him. All she knew was there was something in the way he paid attention to her talk or when he would tuck a loose strand of hair behind her ear when no one was looking. On the outside he was a man with a code who stood tall and proud. Underneath he was loving and treated her like the only girl in the room. Even when the ladies at court would be lining up to throw themselves at him, he would keep his eyes fixed on the princess. The ladies of court could stand there with corsets undone but the only one he would see was Emma.

"That explains the walks by the docks." Both let out a small laugh. "Emma please be careful. Do you know the risk you are running? The man you are in love with is escorting your potential husband. If the prince sees or gets a hint of what is going on between you and Lieutenant Jones he will send word to his father. We can only imagine what curse he will bring upon the kingdom."

Emma walked to the bed and sunk into it. "I know. While he's here I will stay away from Killian. It is the only way." Fighting back tears her voice was meek in filled with hurt. "I will just make the most of what little time I have left with him before he leaves."

"Emma, Lieutenant Jones leaves in the morning..." Ruby paused realizing what Emma was saying. Not knowing what to say on the matter Ruby just smiled. It was clear Emma had made up her mind and nothing she would say would change it. The power of young love. "Well it's getting late and your nurse will be in soon." Ruby made her way to the door. "I will inform her that she won't be needed in the morning and I will be in to wake you." Without another word Ruby left the room.

Not more than a few moments after Ruby had left her nurse had arrived to help her dress for bed. The nurse agonizingly brushed out her hair. Agony not from the brushing but how long it felt it was taking. To pass the time Emma watched the shadows on her wall move indicating how late the day was becoming. Emma bid her nurse good night and practically shoved her out the door. Poor old woman nearly tripped on her very own feet. Emma didn't want to run the risk of Killian appearing while her nurse was in the room. Without blinking the guards would seize him and throw him in the dungeon. His disgrace would be on her head.

Quiet and impatient Emma sat by the balcony watching the sun sink into slumber. Silently begging that Killian would arrive soon and unseen so that he could teach her to lose a winning match that the prize was a pair of stainless maidenhoods. Well she had hoped it was a pair. Her bold actions would appear simple and modest exchanges of love under nights veil. The thought alone of what was to happen made her blush and wish night would come faster. This would be her one night to have him before he would set off across the realms. Through uncertain waters. Somehow her train of thought moved to the unthinkable. The possibility of losing him to the sea, at the hand of the Dark King or worse the Prince. Her heart broke at the thought but how she would beg for the night to take him and cut him into little stars so would he would make the night sky beautiful. For then not only she would be in love with night but all who admired the sky. The last bit of sunlight was gone and ushered in her anticipation tenfold. She felt like a child before a festival with a new dress to wear but was not yet allowed to.

Along with nights cloak came the rain. Heavy and loud. It beat against the stones of the palace. A blessing in disguise for it would mute any sound that escaped the room. Emma drew the curtains as to not allow the rain in while she waited for Killian. Suddenly a wave of fear hit her. She began to worry he wouldn't come. Like an unhappy child she laid on the bed staring at the curtains as the violent winds blew them. Flashes of lighting cast shadows around the room. Thunder roars echoed the walls. A violent storm raged outside while inside disappointment began to build. She closed her eyes to fight back the tears that were welling up in her eyes. Months she had dreamt of this night and it was potentially ruined by rain. Emma took a deep breath and slowly let it out as she opened her eyes.

Killian. There he was. Standing by the curtains drenched from head to toe. The muscular form outlined from the wet clothing that clung to him like a second layer of skin. Emma couldn't jump off the bed fast enough to leap into his arms. Tightly he wrapped his arms around her waist. Transferring water onto her night gown. Making visible what caused him run through the apocalyptic storm. Under her long lashes she looked up at him and moved the wet hair stuck to his forehead. On tip toe she raised herself so that her lips met his. Fearless she pressed a kiss onto his lips. Taken off guard Killian took a moment to respond. His hands moving up to Emma's face and taking hold of it. Tangling his fingers into her hair. The kiss deepened as his tongue sought entrance. This is all new to Emma but she greeted his tongue with hers. She could feel her breath and life escaping her lungs and into his. As if it was replace the air he had lost running to the palace and up to her balcony.

Losing herself in the moment her hands took over as she could feel them push off his very wet and heavy officers coat. With a loud thud it fell to the floor along with his boots. Which Killian unbeknownst to her he had managed to kick off. Still in a breathless kiss that has picked up in pace and passion the two fumbled as they walked backwards until Emma's legs hit the edge of her bed. Not caring she moved onto the buttons of his vest. Undoing them as if she had done it a million times before in real life and not in her dreams. The need for air made Emma break from the kiss. Innocently she smiled at Killian as her eyes moved to his vest. Delicate hands helped him remove the garment and throwing it across the room. Killian stood there allowing Emma to undress him. Her touch was sending a fire through his veins. He wanted to remove her nightgown so he could admire every inch of her. Paralyzed from Emma taking charge he couldn't move his hands. As her fingers pulled the bottom hem of his shirt Emma's fingertips grazed his skin sending a sudden jolt of electricity up his spine. He stiffened up as her hands continued to move his shirt up his chest and over his head. She let the shirt fall from her hands as her eyes wondered over Killian's chest. The same dark hair that sat on top of his head covered his chest. Letting go of the modest princess demeanor she ran her fingers through it. Feeling how his heart pound against his chest. Full of pleasure Emma smiled at him knowing every thump screamed her name.

Killian couldn't stand still any longer. He needed to feel her skin and know it burned for him like his did for her. Seeing the want in Emma's eyes he reached for her waist and bunched up the linen fabric in his hands. As quickly as Emma had put the nightgown on it was disappearing from her body. Killian was in awe of the beauty that stood before him. His eyes memorizing every inch of skin. Mapping out the tiniest of freckles and birth marks. Calloused fingers tracing each side of her body leaving behind goose bumps. The sensation of his touch was so strong Emma felt unable to stand any longer. Trying to keep her balance she reached for Killain's hips to help steady herself. Gripping the white cloth trousers she pulled herself into him. Emma could feel the tightness and the throbbing that was still restrained. Heat rushed throughout her body. Nothing more than cloth was separating her from the instrument of her ecstasy. Walking her finger across his stomach she undid the laces. Freeing a very important part belonging to man.

Tenderly her kissed her lips. Then the crook of her neck. Next her shoulder as he pushed aside the blonde tendrils that cascaded over her skin. Emma shivered under his touch. Finding her lips once again he kissed her with such force that the pair fell onto the bed. The last bit of clothing gone. The last moment before the friendship they had built would become something more. From slow and tender it had quickly moved to passionate. A feeling a familiarity and fitting into each other that one could not explain. A bounty as boundless as the sea with a love as deep. The more given, the more that was had for both were infinite. And in that moment the pair sought to do lovers amorous rites.


	3. Come,Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killian is sent on a journey with his brother Liam to bring Prince Neal to Queen Snow's and King Charming's kingdom so that he may attempt to court Emma. Even with the Prince in the castle, Emma and Killian can't seem to stay away from each other.

The room was still. Nothing more than two bodies entangled in sheets. Emma's head resting on Killian's chest. Rising and falling with the motion of his lungs breathing in the fresh morning air. The rain had gone and left the scent of a new day behind, ushering in hope and luck for the journey. Beams of light began to creep into the room, causing Killian to stir. Slowly opening his eyes. All he could see was a bright light shining atop of Emma's head. She appeared as the beautiful goddess he saw her as. He began to place kisses on top of her head that trailed down to her lips so that the sun was not the only one paying worship.

"Good morning love" Killian tilted Emma's chin so that he could place the perfect kiss on her lips. "I hate to leave you but I have to go before I'm caught."

Emma stretched he body upwards to burying her face in the crook of Killian's neck. "But it's not morning. Listen, the nightingale is still singing. If it were day we would hear the lark."Tempting him to stay with her words and sweet delicate kisses.

Breathing in her scent Killian laid his head on top of hers. "But it is the lark. Love, it's morning. That is sunlight filling the room. All the candles from the night have burnt out. I have to go or your father will have me killed if he knows I am here." Words suggesting his departure but his stillness saying otherwise.

Emma didn't want Killian to leave. If she could live in that moment for all of eternity she would. Killian leaving meant that he would return with the Dark King's son and she would be forced to stay away from him. "That's not sunlight. It is some strange meteor to help guide you to the Dark King's realm. Stay, please don't leave yet." Her voice danced sweetly on the line of desperation and playfulness.

Not wanting to upset his love, Killian pulled the cover over their heads and moved his body on top of hers. Kissing every inch of exposed skin his lips could reach. "Then I shall stay. I rather die than bring you your new prince." Small laughs escaped Emma's lips. "Come death and welcome. My love wills it so. You're right, it's not day." His lips sucking on the pulse point of her neck.

Death. Emma quickly pulled the sheets down and sat up. "You need to go. I'm wrong . It is the lark and the sunlight. Killian you need to go, now before you are caught." The words rushed out with concern and fear.

Suddenly the door swung open. Emma pulled the cover over her naked body as she unapologetically pushed Killian off the side of the bed so that he could hide underneath it from whomever was entering the room. If she had any luck it would be the nearly blind maid her mother didn't have the heart to ask to retire. All she would see is a blur and for all she knew it would be Emma reaching for her robe.

"EMMA!" Ruby stormed in and slamming the door behind her. "Tell me Killian is gone. Your mother will be here soon to take you to see the Captain and Lieutenant off." Killian popped up with nothing but his trousers on. Ruby shot Emma an approving smile. "Lieutenant Jones." He nodded awkwardly. "If you would like to leave here with more than your pants I suggest you grab everything and go. I hope you can climb down as fast as you did up the palace walls."

Emma grabbed her robe and quickly put it on as she hurried Killian out the balcony. Closing the curtains behind her. She could hear Ruby tidying up the bed. The outside world was bright and warm. It enveloped them. With the same fumbling fingers and trembling hands from the night before, they quickly redressed Killian. He made it nearly impossible. Stealing kisses off of Emma's lips every moment he could. The last kiss god-bye her nearly took Emma with him down the balcony wall. Killian's strong hands held on to each side of her face. His palms and fingers embedding the beauty of her face into his skin. Feeling how the apples of her cheeks became full when she smiled brighter than the sun.

The Queen's voice began calling out Emma's name as Killian's feet hit the ground below. Emma began to walk towards the room when a feeling of dread fell on her. It came over her like the darkest rain cloud on the bluest day. Scared that Killian had been captured by a guard she quickly turned her head towards him. Like any lovesick fool, he was running backwards and mouthing what appeared to be I love you. The feeling of dread overwhelmed Emma even as she smiled at his words. Mixed in with the joy of that moment and night before, Emma felt so far from Killian. Farther than she had ever felt before.

"Good morning." Emma stepped into the room. Pulling the belt to her robe tighter. "Beautiful day to watch the Jewel of the Realm set sail." She hurried to the wardrobe.

"Yes. It appears Captain and Lieutenant Jones will be blessed with a safe journey to the Dark King's realm. " Snow's hands pulling Emma's hair that was tucked inside the robe. She could sense her daughter tensing up. "It will all be alright. HE will be alright."

Emma took a deep breath in, releasing the tension in her shoulders. "I'll be dressed shortly."

A strong breeze swept through the upper deck of the Jewel. The wind was welcomed by the crew and Captain Jones. It meant that the journey to the Dark realm would be swift. Liam didn't want to be there any longer than he had to, especially after having witnessed his brother sneak back onto the ship. Tussled hair and a boyish grin could only mean one thing, he spent the night with a girl. Liam knew it was not any girl but Princess Emma. The desire to yell at his brother rose in his chest. He wanted to tell him how foolish he was for getting involved with the princess. Giving into their feelings had cursed them all and nothing good would come from it, but he didn't. This was his brothers one moment with the woman he loved before he would be forced to watch her be courted by another man. Maybe even marry him for the sake of the kingdom. Liam couldn't take away his happiness. If there was one thing he knew, Killian deserved one moment of happiness even if it would be short lived.

Emma stood proudly between her mother and Ruby. Her radiant eyes fixated on Killian as she watched him move about the deck. The memory of how beautiful his now pristine uniform looked crumbled and wet on her floor. Emma's check began to turn red and warm. Quickly she moved her hands upward to cover her face and pretend to yawn. Killian had noticed her behavior a few times and knew exactly what was rushing through her head. They were the same things rushing through his. It didn't help that the corset of her dress was so tight that images of the body hidden beneath began to take shape in his mind. Secretly, or so they thought, they would smile at one another. Speaking the words they couldn't and dare not even say. A few times Ruby had to pinch her arm lightly to remind her she needed to compose herself.

"Lieutenant" Liam stomped his feet in front of his brother. His hands reaching out to straighten Killian's jacket. "You are tempting fate every time you look at Princess Emma and if you care to continue looking at her I would advise you to stop." Warning him with a stern whisper. Killian nodded. "Now let us go bid the royal family farewell." Taking a deep breath the brothers walked down the plank and onto the docks. "Do not stare too much at the Princess."

Tall and proud the Jones brothers stood in front of the King. Stoic, the Jones brothers waited for the King to place the royal orders in their hands and be given a royal blessing. This was a mission that neither agreed with or wanted to embark on. They continuously reminded themselves, fetching the son of the Dark King and bringing him back to the Kingdom was their duty. There was no choice in the matter or refusing the orders. It is the Naval way. It is the Jones way.

Emma chewed the inside of lip as she watched her father raise his hand and place the royal orders in Captain Jones' hands. Welcome death. In that simplest of moments she felt like her death warrant had been signed and by her own father, all with the handing of a piece of paper.

"Captain, Lieutenant, I wish you and your crew nothing but luck on your voyage. " The King placed a his free hand on Liam's shoulder. Forcing the words out with false happiness.

"Thank you your majesty." Liam turned and faced Emma. "I promise to return with your suitor in one piece Princess Emma."

Why? Why did he need to remind her of her fate? Why did he feel the need to hurt his own brother with his words? "I would hope so as our fate lies in your hands." Her smile masked the anger that her words conveyed.

In unison both men bowed to the Princess. Killian's gaze caught hers. Each memorizing the color of their eyes and the tiny specks in them, the shapes of their lips, and every freckle that was perfectly placed. For it would be the last time they would get to look at them without fear. Painfully, he broke his gaze from Emma and faced the King and Queen bowing to them next. With that the brothers turned and made way for the ship.

"He will be back soon" Ruby leaned in and whispered.

"With a man I want nothing to do with." Emma began to choke on the tears she was fighting back.

Everyone around her went upon their way except for Emma. She stood in the very spot she had encountered him the day before. Slowly she closed her eyes to remember how he held in her and said as you wish to her. The same wind that brought her happiness on the dock would now bring her sadness. The joy that filled her heart drained and was replaced with fear and sadness. In one spot her world suddenly changed and for what she thought was for the better turned out to be for the worse. Happiness would be gone from her world until Killian returned.

For weeks Emma tossed and turned in her sleep and tonight was no different. Nightmares creeping into her mind as she slept. Fearing that something had happened to the crew of the Jewel or worse yet Killian. Scared that somehow the Dark King had sensed that Killian was not only in love with the woman his son was being sent to court but that he had taken her innocence. The sweetest moment of her life was slowly turning into a secret and fear that was consuming her. Emma needed to keep the secret little longer, just until the Prince was gone. Once he had returned to his realm, she would speak to her parents and plead her case for choosing Killian. They would surely understand as her father was not always of royal blood. Then she could openly display her affections for him and the weight of her secret would be lifted.

Unable to sleep Emma ventured to the balcony. The curtains swaying lightly in the wind. She reached her hand out to open them and let the moonlight in. Abruptly, a rough hand grabbed at her wrist, first puling her forward and then pushing her back into the room. Panicked Emma opened her mouth to scream but was instantly silenced with a pair of familiar lips crashing upon hers. She knew this kiss, the taste of salt, and what seemed to be a new taste of, rum. Killian. Making certain this was not a cruel dream she pushed her tongue past his lips. The sensation of her kissing Emma again elicited the slightest of moans out of Killian. A sweet sound she knew all too well. The tight grip around her wrist releasing and moving into her hair. Fingers entangling themselves in golden locks at the back of her neck. Needing to see him with her own eyes, Emma unwontedly broke the kiss. They were Killian's tired blue eyes that still managed to shine through the darkness. This was no dream, he was standing in front of her tired and disheveled.

"What are you doing here? Did anyone see you?" her voice low and full of concern as much as happiness.

He cupped her face and gave her a chaste kiss. Never in his life had he been so happy to risk his life for someone. "I needed to see you one last time before we brought the Prince to the castle in the morning." Killian kissed her again. The power of his kiss drawing her body upwards. "I dreamt of you every night. Emma, you were all I could think of." His lips gently kissing her eyelids. "The way you look at me with these beautiful eyes. The way you smell of lavender. Your kiss." Again he kissed her. Nipping gently at her body lip.

Perfect words that made Emma's heart swell with happiness. Her arms wrapped around his neck and embraced him with every bit of strength in her body. He was safe. Everything she had feared was all in her imagination. "You can't even imagine how much I missed you. How worried I was. I was so scared the Prince would get some inkling of what was going on between us." His ears being the gateway to the sad words his brain did not want to process. There was a sudden shift in Killian's body.

Killian swallowed hard "The Prince, he may have overheard a conversation Liam and I had about the night before I left." Emma dropped her arms and began to step away from him. "Love, please." Wanting to comfort he reached for her hand as he watched tears form in her eyes and her head drop. "Emma, I don't think he heard anything. He couldn't have been there long. As I left my brothers cabin the prince was on his way to his quarters. At most he may have heard me being told to return above deck to the men. Emma, if he had heard what Liam and I were speaking of he would have notified his father and I would be dead." Finally taking her hands in his own he pulled her close to him once again. "But I'm not dead. I'm here, with you."

"I was so scared you would die." Emma lifted her head to look at Killian. Her cheeks were stained from her tears. "I was so scared you'd never come back to me."

"Emma, I'll always come back to you." He leaned his forehead against hers. "Even if they killed me I would find a way back to you. True love lives through death."

Feeling comforted, Emma whispered in his ear. "Stay the night with me." Her hand gently brushing the inside of Killian's leg, slowly making its way up the front of his trousers.

"I wish I could." Killian stopped her hand before the tiny jolts of electricity racing up his spine reached his head and made him change his mind. "I need to return to the Jewel before they notice I am gone." Emma frowned but she understood. "You're new husband should be passed out drunk by now. " The words new husband made Emma grimace. "I must say he can hold his rum rather well. I'm surprised with him being a Prince and all."

"You got the Prince drunk?" Emma laughed.

"It was the only way I could escape to see you. Actually the men got him drunk. I merely suggested he enjoy one last night of freedom before taking the steps to be a married man." Emma crossed her arms in disbelief and anger. "I just pretended to drink and retire early." He explained with slight laughter in his voice. "All so I could have one last moment with you."

"I have no intention on marrying him Killian Jones and if you dare call him my husband one more time ..."he kissed her before she could finish her sentence.

"I know. I need to go now." Killian rushed towards the balcony.

"Be careful." Emma opened the curtain to let him out.

"I will be hidden by night's cloak." Killian gave her his final kiss before taking his leave from her and this time for good.

The moonlight lit up the garden and created a path for Killian to follow, helping him vanish into the night. Emma kept her eyes on him as she begged the night to keep him safe. The guards that would be walking around the grounds and Killian afford to get caught. Her heart was pounding against her chest. Trying to break free from its cage. As Killian passed the last hedge she let out a sigh of relief that caught in her throat before she could fully let it out. A shadow appeared out of nowhere and cast itself on the ground. Her eyes following the lines to another hedge but she could see nothing. There was no movement or person that she could see. Afraid of what it could be she thought of calling out for the guards but if she did so they could find Killian. It was not a risk she was willing to take. Letting out the rest of her breathe she told herself the mysterious shadow was nothing more than the moonlight playing tricks on her. Without any further thought of the shadow she returned to bed.


	4. Come,Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Prince Neal making it known what he feels and wants from Princess Emma, Emma starts to see what a cruel person Prince Neal is. In order to protect herself, kingdom and Killian she decides that she and Killian need to stay away but not without having one more night together.

Morning had arrived too quickly. Emma stayed in bed, staring at the sunlight that beamed through the curtains Killian had escaped through the night before. The breeze carried in the smell of the sea and wrapped itself around Emma. She imagined Killian laying beside her still sleeping before scurrying down the balcony and dashing across the garden. There was no sign of her nurse, Ruby or mother this morning. Normally, someone would have already been in to wake her for the day. They must have decided to let her mourn the passing of her happiness that came from having to entertain the dark prince. The prince and his father had stolen her happiness in a mere moment and from another realm. She had no desire to ever leave the bed or the room that kept the secret of her favorite memories of Killian.

"You will be happy to hear that the Prince is detained this morning it seems he's suffering from an intense headache." Ruby opened the door wide and quickly closed it behind her. "Captain Jones was gracious enough to send one of his men deliver the news." She sat at the edge of Emma's bed. "You wouldn't know anything about the Prince's hang over now would you Emma?" Ruby had asked, already knowing the answer. "Killian was here last night wasn't he?"

"Yes but it was only for a few minutes." Emma sat straight up, feverishly trying to explain.

"Emma!" Ruby tried her hardest not to yell.

"It was for a good reason. The prince. Killian was warning me that he overheard him and Liam discussing." Emma lowered her head and her voice. "Discussing me and a certain night."

"You are going to be the death of me." Ruby closed her eyes as she rubbed her temples. "Emma, you both need to be careful. Do you understand the danger you and Killian are putting this kingdom in with your dalliance? "

"It's not a dalliance!" Unable to control the volume of her voice Emma yelled." I would not risk the lives of my parents, you, this kingdom and Killian if I weren't in love with him."

"I know Emma." The tone of Ruby's voice was comforting and apologetic. "Now let's get you dressed." She got up from her spot on the bed and walked to the wardrobe. "The Prince, Lieutenant and Captain Jones will be her e this afternoon. We need to find you a suitable dress somewhere in the realm of mourning princess and tolerating the prince's advances." Emma laughed.

The throne room was still. Breaths echoed off the wall as everyone waited for the Prince to make his entrance. Emma stood on the right side of her mother's chair, fidgeting [One sentence] with fabric at the side of her navy blue dress. It was the closest Ruby could find to mourning princess. Snow had gently grabbed at her hands a few times attempting to get Emma to stop but had no luck. Echoes of boot heels marching across the marble floor from behind the throne suddenly stopped when they reached the King. Fearing the worst Emma glanced over at her father as he continuously nodded his head. A soft hand gripped her shoulder. It was Ruby, a small frown on her face and worry in her eyes. Emma become frightened wondering what was happening.

"Open the doors." The King commanded the guards as he stood from his chair.

Emma took in her last breath of freedom and happiness as the doors opened widely, ushering in a slow death. Captain and Lieutenant Jones entered the room first, the Prince not far behind them. Every fiber in Emma's body wanted her to walk up to the Prince and tell her he had no business here but she didn't. One day she would be Queen and that meant entertaining those she and her kingdom viewed as the enemy. Searching for any happiness or even comfort she surveyed Killian's face. Wishing to see some ounce of the spark she had witnessed their last night together in his eyes that they would be seeing each other. There was nothing. His forget-me-not blue eyes had changed to a shade of grey that matched the marble flooring. Fear and loneliness crept up from Emma's toes and into her heart. Killian was playing his part and now she would have to do the same.

The Jones brothers stopped mere steps from her father's throne. In unison they bowed before parting and giving the royal family a better view of the Prince. Emma held her breathe, afraid of the monster hidden behind the men. Though not a monster, the Prince was old. It was evident that he was older than Emma by some years. Not enough to be her father but more of an older brother who had gone away. He smelled of arrogance and had the smile to match. Both his eyes and hair where what the servants called mud water brown, a color Emma only saw when her father had trudged in from hunting in the rain.

"Your majesties I would like to present you Prince..." Liam's voice was calm but there was a sense of dread behind it.

"I got it from here." The Prince rudely interrupted, slapping his leather gloves on to Killian's chest. Killian's face flush red with angry as he caught the gloves in his own hands. "Prince Neal your majesties." Surprisingly he bowed before the King and Queen before slithering his way to Emma. "I can't tell you how pleased I am to be here and meet your daughter." He reached for Emma to place a chaste kiss on the top of her feeling of disgust consumed Emma as she felt crocodile lips on her skin.

"We are happy to have you and hope to make your stay as comfortable as possible." King David spoke over enthusiastically seeing his daughter's disgust. With a firm hand he placed it on the Prince's shoulder and steered him down the steps. "To show you how excited we are, my wife and I have decided to throw a ball in honor of your arrival in a week's time. " King David tried to drum up some excitement for all in the room. "We can talk more of this later. You must be tired after such a long journey. I will have someone escort you to your room so you can..."

"Rest is for the weak. I was hoping that Princess Emma would give me a tour of the grounds since I will be here for some time. " Neal hissed out as he turned himself and the King around.

Methodically, Emma moved her eyes past Killian she could not bear to see the hurt in them as he looked at her father. He said nothing. She then glanced over at her mother, sad green eyes begging her mother to save her from such a task but that was not what happened.

"Emma would be delighted to do so." Each word Snow spoke broke both their hearts. "Wouldn't you Emma?" Grabbing her daughters hand in her own, she squeezed gently.

As a dutiful daughter and princess, Emma nodded yes. Neal pushed past Killian and Liam who were still standing in the same spot they were in when they arrived, to help Emma down. Reluctantly, Emma placed her hand in his, tears welling up in her eyes as she walked past Killian. Her free hand brushing against his, feeling the simplest of touches made Emma's heart flutter for a moment before dropping into the pit of her stomach for what Killian was being forced to witness.

"You have the most beautiful gardens. I am hoping you can show me them." Neal lowered his head a little, his mouth inches from Emma's ear. "Especially the one with the stone balcony." It was a knife to her heart. Trying to give nothing away, Emma straightened her back and with an elegant smile, nodded yes to the Prince.

How was it possible Emma thought. Was he the shadow in the garden? It couldn't be possible. They would all be dead if he was. Maybe he was. Maybe he was just buying time to alert his father. None the less Emma would continue on with her part.

Deafening and awkward silence echoed the long corridor as they walked out towards the gardens. Emma kept her head down and watched the tips of her shoes poke out from under her gown. Uncertain when she took her hands from the prince's, her fingers were now interlaced and placed demurely on her stomach. Perfume from the garden flowers in full bloom began to fill the corridor. The aroma became stronger when the guards opened the doors. A small gust of wind swept the hair off her shoulders.

"Your highness" Neal offered his arm. Breathing in deeply Emma took it. Every nerve in her body responding in disgust. Touching him, being near him, made her skin crawl. His touch was not inviting or comforting like Killian's. It was distant, cold and arrogant.

"This is the main garden. It is also called the Queens garden." Emma breathed in deeply. The aroma of Queen roses danced in her nose. The mixture calmed her as she let out the breath. "My mother and many..."

"Beautiful but I want to see the one with the stone balcony. It looked very secluded and intimate." The prince had rudely cut her off before turning back into the corridor.

"Your Grace it's a private garden and I don't think my father would be pleased to hear his daughter..."Again her cut her off.

"Let me guess, there with a prince courting her and no guards. Fine." Emma could her the agitation in her voice. Hearing footsteps from the other end of the corridor Neal called out to them. "Captain and Lieutenant Jones I doubt you have anything to do, and you seem to be the King's favorite men, would you please accompany me and my princess to one of the gardens. That way you can tell her father I was a perfect gentleman."

"I will be happy to escort you both." Killian responded quickly before his brother could say anything he would regret.

"Now why don't you show me that garden while Lieutenant Jones watches us." Neal whispered into Emma's ear loud enough for Killian to hear,his hand on the small of her back leading her back into the corridor.

In agony Emma walked with Neal to her garden. Killian no more than ten steps behind them, watching every time Neal placed a hand on Emma or moved his head down to whisper in her ear. It broke Emma's heart. The prince had purposely asked Killian to cause him pain but why she wondered. Maybe he had heard the conversation on the Jewel that night. Neal's breath on Emma's skin caused her body to shiver in repulsion .All she kept thinking was how she would need Ruby to run her a bath with every perfume possible to get his stench off her body. She was glad that the dress she had on was one she hated because there was a huge possibility it would be used to keep her room warm that night.

Emma walked in front of the prince and behind the staircase that lead up to her room. Quietly she opened a small wooden door that lead out the castle. Ruby had taught her about the door as a little girl the night she explained about her being a werewolf. She would use it to sneak back in and hurry back to Emma's room which was right above, unnoticed. The three walked through a narrow path with small overgrown shrubs before reaching an iron gate covered by greenery on either side. Feeling as if she was revealing her well kept secret she opened the gate to her garden. The sun brightly being on the cinquefoils and forget-me-nots that colored the garden.

"We have nothing like this back in my kingdom. It's cold and dark. Always raining." Neal said in awe of the garden. He lead them to a tiny stone bench in the center of the garden. "It's beautiful." His hand reached for her chin, raising her head slightly so he could look into her eyes. "Not as beautiful as you." Emma could feel the anger build in her. She wanted to push his hand off of her. "Soft skin, beautiful eyes, perfect lips. Every prince in the realms has come here for you, wanting to make you his and now I have the chance to make you mine." Emma shifted uncomfortably. His finger tips brushed her cheek, not once letting his eyes break the gaze. "Lieutenant Jones why don't you stand by the gate. You're not needed over here. I can take care of the Princess." From the corner of her eye Emma could see the anger in Killian's eyes and his fist clenched tightly at his side.

From the other end of the garden there was a rustling by the high garden wall. The very one Emma would watch Killian slip through on his way out of her room. Neal turned to face the sound. His body tense and pushing back into Emma, nearly pushing them off the bench. Emma could hear Killian draw his sword.

"My apologies. I didn't mean to startle anyone. I was just getting a snake out of the garden. Harmless but annoying." Ruby yelled out as her red cloak swung out in full view. Emma had never been so happy to see her in her whole life.

"Who are you and how did you know we were here?" Neal demanded as he stood up.

"Ruby, your Grace. I'm one of Princess Emma's ladies. Like I said I was in the garden getting rid of a snake when I heard the gate open." Emma covered her mouth as she giggled. She knew that Ruby had used her wolf hearing in the throne room to hear what Neal had said to her."I think I can be of better use as an escort and relieve Lieutenant Jones of this tedious task. He probably has more important things to do than stand there." Ruby flashed her wolfish grin at Neal.

Neal waved his hand to Killian for him to leave. With a loud clank the gate closed behind Killian as he walked out of his personal nightmare. Resisting the urge to follow after him, Emma held onto the bench. She could feel the Prince up against her talking but wasn't paying attention. All she could do was stare at the gate and wonder what Killian was muttering under his breath as he stormed down the corridor. Logic told Emma he wouldn't be mad at her, but she couldn't feel that he was starting to hate her for putting him in this situation.

"Would you like to walk the garden?" Emma asked not even caring that she interrupted whatever we was saying.

"Would it make you happy?"Neal asked attempting to be a gentleman. Emma smiled angelically in response."Than anything for my new love." He stood and took her hand, gently placing a kiss on it. His lips lingered longer than she liked. "Such perfection as yourself should be kissed often Princess, so expect me kissing your hand whenever I can. You must know what power your beauty has over men." Emma stood silent. "If you haven't noticed it makes men do whatever you ask. I've only been around you for a short time and I would do anything for you." He moved the hair off her shoulders as they walked. "Now imagine what I would do for you if you decided to marry me. Our kingdoms would be allied and united. I would convince my father to let us stay here if you wanted. Promote Lieutenant Jones to Captain, give him his own ship, fleet even and send him off to sea to protect any harm from coming to you." Still silent Emma walked faster before stopping at a small patch of flowers. The Prince stood behind her. She could feel him breathing her in. "Your hair smells of lavender. I bet all of you smells of lavender. I can make you very happy" His hands slide up her arms.

Tired and frustrated at his behavior Emma looked over at Ruby, disgust written all over her face. The fear of what he would report back to his father prevented her from telling him to never touch her, breathe her name or look at her again. That he was unwanted and needed to find a woman his own age because he would not be prying on this young princess at time soon. Moving away from him Emma stepped into the patch of flowers and plucked one of the tiny yellow flowers. Twirling it in her fingers she smiled at it. All five little petals a bright yellow that made her garden appear as if someone was walking on sunlight when the sun beamed down on it.

"Do you know what this flower is?" Neal shook his head no. "It's a cinquefoil. It's on my family's coat of arms. My family picked this flower because it grows wild all over the kingdom and because in an ancient language it is called potenilla, which means powerful, just like this kingdom. Just like all the Kings and Queens who have ruled here." Displeasure grew in Neal's face. His eyes slowly narrowed and his teeth clenched. "Would you like to know something interesting about this flower and why it's in the garden with the balcony?" The corner of his mouth raised into a uncaring smile. "You see they believe that if you sleep with the cinquefoil under your pillow you would dream of your true love. When a King and Queen received a courting prince they would place it under their daughter's pillow to see if she would dream of him. If she never, he was sent away and if she did, then she would marry him, therefore allying the kingdoms. For centuries that room has been the room of the oldest princess. They believed in surrounding her with power and love. Now it's mine." Emma straightened her back as she stood tall. Power coming from her voice as she spoke every word. "You may find it odd that they allow a woman to decide her fate or the fate of the kingdom, but here we believe they are just as powerful and strong as men. If she is to marry for the good of the kingdom and people, she should be happy. With the knowledge that undoubtedly she will be loved, treated with respect and not seen as some trophy or contract while her husband goes off and finds his happiness elsewhere, the marriage may proceed. All measures are taken to makes sure he doesn't use her for the sole purpose of ensuring his lineage or politics." Emma took Neal's hand, placed the tiny flower in his palm and closed his fingers around it. "Why don't you place it under your pillow and see if you dream of your true love? I would love to know it truly is me." Confidently Emma smiled at him. "Now if you excuse me your Grace I am feeling rather tired from the day's events and would like to retire." Emma walked towards Ruby and wrapped her arm in hers.

With haste they walked to the gate. They wanted to be as far from Neal as possible. She didn't care that she had told him that was her room or that she put him in his place. She couldn't stand there any longer and be treated like a toy he was aching to play with.

"Princess Emma" Neal called out. The ladies turned to face him. There was an unusual sort of smile on his face. Emma was certain he would be furious with her. "I have to say I admire your fire. I assure you I will dream of you tonight and every night. Rest up my love because I intend on us spending as much time as possible together while I'm here." Biting her tongue hard enough to draw blood Emma bowed her head and turned back towards the gate. "Oh one more thing Princess. You shouldn't have those vines along the balcony. It makes it very easy to enter your room. We can't have that now."

Emma stopped abruptly as she listened to his words. Fear surged through her blood and into her heart. He was a monster and he had no intention of leaving without a marriage to her. Finding the strength to escape his words and presence she walked through the gate. Tears started to roll down her face. His words had started to write the death sentence for her people, her kingdom and Killian. Now she needed to stop it from continuing even if it meant playing his horrific game.

"Ruby can you get me the book about the legend of Phaeton and his carriage." Knowing exactly about what Emma was talking about she left her upon reentering the castle.

The Prince was nowhere to be seen at dinner that night. According to one of the servants, he had requested to eat his dinner in his room due to exhaustion. It was a blatant lie. Emma knew he was either sulking in his room or off in the town somewhere seeking a place to lay his head. Either way, Emma and her parents had little care for what he was doing. After the incident in the garden she went straight to them and told them everything that happened. Appalled by his behavior, they had agreed that they would quietly prepare for a battle while preparing for the ball. There was no need to stir up any more possible trouble after what had happened with Neal and Emma.

Excusing herself after dinner Emma went to her room. She needed time alone. She didn't want to think of Neal, Killian or duty to her kingdom. Emma wanted nothing more that to stare out the balcony out into the garden and dream of a place where she had no duty to anyone. A place where she could just have the happiness she deserved. Of course this happiness would be possible in her own kingdom but not with Prince Neal or the Dark King's threats around them.

"You will be interested to know that the prince is off in the town seeking his own happiness, is how I think you put it today. I overheard one of the stable boys telling him about a tavern that he would be very interested in visiting." Ruby entered the room happy and full of laughter.

"Ruby you can say he is out whoring. After today I've released there is no reason to be proper around him. He's probably already drunk and has some bar wench with her skirt over her ears." Emma gritted her teeth thinking of how he touched her in the garden. "He was probably hoping for a sample of what I was worth right there in the garden. Probably would have told Killian to turn around and not enjoy what he was listening to too much." Emma said in a mock version of Neal's voice. "If it weren't for you..." Emma stopped mid sentence.

"I will never let anything happen to you." Embracing Emma tightly she could sense she was curious about her task."Yes, I retrieved the book." She could feel Emma's face light up against her shoulder. "I will be outside if anything happens."

Half the candles had burnt out when Killian slipped into Emma's room unseen. The princess was sitting up in her bed, knees drawn up into her chest. As her chin rested on her knees she turned her head to Killian. With innocent eyes she watched him take off the heavy black cloak that covered him from head to toe. Underneath she had expected his naval uniform but this time he was dressed in the black garb of the pirates she had seen being escorted out of the throne room. Very fitting leather pants, loose black shirt that appeared to be missing a few buttons and a black satin vest that had no other purpose than to expose his already very exposed chest. Laughing like one of the servant girls Emma buried her face in her knees. She wondered where he could have gotten the clothes and was this suppose to help him not be seen climbing up her wall.

"Are you here to kidnap me, take me back your ship so you can ravage me before asking a handsome ransom from my father for a safe return?" Emma couldn't resist the urge to pick at him for his attire.

"I am here to ravage you princess" Killian sat on the bed, a devilish grin on his face. "If you will have me." He whispered in Emma's ear.

Emma grabbed Killian's face and pressed her lips on his. Each movement of her mouth on his pressing harder and bruising his lips. The sensation of his tongue entwined with his causing her to let out a small moan. A fire began to kindle deep inside her and expand to her skin, the force of her body pushing him into the pillows as she herself up on her knees. She could feel Killian shifting underneath her, trying to kick off his boots.

"I'm sorry he made you watch us." Emma leaned her forehead on his. "I never want to cause you pain. Please know that. I will never cause you pain. Never."

"Emma." Killian kissed the worry off her lips. "I know love. For you I will endure whatever torture he thinks he can put me through. I'm a survivor."

With all her heart Emma wanted to believe this words. There was some truth in them but the feeling of dread hiding in the deep corners of her heart and soul was seeping out more and more with every encounter. There was no lie in Killian enduring the torture for her. He would even die for her and that was what scared her the most. A life and world without him would not be one she cared to live in. How would she able to live with the guilt that he was gone because of her? Dark thoughts began to take over. Needing to push them away Emma stared into Killian's eyes. They were the one place Emma could find her comfort and safety.

"Good." Emma pulled her shift up past her knees as she went to straddle Killian. "Now pirate." She delicately pulled the top string letting the shift fall past her shoulders. "I heard there was to be ravaging."

"Aye princess. I am yours to take whenever you wish." Killian placed his arms behind his head and leaned back.

"It always makes it so much easier," Her finger tips lightly traveled down his exposed chest and to the buttons on his vest. "when the prisoner," Effortlessly she undid his buttons. "is willing." Emma slid her hands over the black linen shirt, opening the vest. Straightening her back she used her hands to pull Killian forward into a sitting position. "In fact," Emma breathed her words into his neck as she slide off the vest. "it makes it all," She pulled the black shirt off and tossed it aside. Killian's hair was all tussled "that much more fun."

"Aye princess." Killian looked at her trying to stay straight faced but there was no doubt Emma was feeling his restraint between her legs.

"Is all you can say is Aye?" Emma asked pushing him back down onto the bed as she slide further down his body. Kissing a line on the skin above the leather trousers. "I would have thought a man like yourself would have an expansive vocabulary." Her hands gripped the trousers tightly, pulling them down and springing him free. Slithering her body up his legs she stopped at his cock standing at a clear attention. "Can you say anything other than aye?" She kissed the shaft from base to tip.

"A...Emma" Killian stopped himself from saying Aye. From under her lashes Emma looked up at him. "I don't think I can survive your torture." His hips bucked as the tip of her tongue trace the tip of his cock.

"I thought you were a survivor." Emma sat up, her body perfectly center on his hips. The shift was bunched up in her hands as she slowly began to pull it over her head. Teasingly stopping at the bottom of her breasts. "I'm afraid if I take anything off I may kill you."

"I will manage." Killian sat straight up. His hands helping hers to pull the nearly see through fabric off.

Through the thin material Emma watched Killian. Never once taking her eyes of his. Taking in the way he looked as his skin brushed hers, she removed the last piece of clothing between them. There was something familiar and yet new about the moment. Their first time was sweet and innocent with fumbling fingers. This time there was a fire, passion and want. Skillfully maneuvering Emma onto her back, Killian knelt in front of her. His left hand running up the bent leg at his side before bowing over her like a sinner praying to the goddess, stopping at her thigh, the idle right hand following the curve of her body to the arm raised above her head. Feeling the warmth between Emma's legs calling him he pushed forward, burying himself in her as he could. Striking the perfect spot, Emma's body rose off the bed. Only the weight from Killian slamming against her pushing her back on the bed. Each stroke against Emma's walls igniting more sparks of electricity under her skin escaping as moans and sweet curses. Emma's fingers tightening their grip around Killian's. The pleasuring so maddening she closed her eyes, tossing her head back. Killian nipping at the exposed skin as if it were his personal feast. Teeth and stubble leaving light markings of his presence on Emma's body. Muffled screams of Killian's name, Ruby's wolf hearing could undoubtedly hear, even with Emma biting her lip.

"Harder" Emma lusted in Killian's her as she used her free hand to bring his head to her lips.

Unable to disappoint his princess he did as she commanded. Grabbing at her thigh to raise her ass slightly off the bed he slide out slightly. A whimper escaped Emma lips that quick turned into a pleasurably sigh once her returned her in full force. Releasing her hand from his own, it ventured to her pert nipples. With a feather touch he grazed his thumb over her nipple. His mouth being envious of his thumb it took over. Placing itself over her the left breast. The tip of Killian's tongue circling the tiny peak before disappearing completely in his mouth. Emma dug her nails into his back. Leaving deep trenches from shoulder to mid back. Killian was not one to take pleasure in pain but he did. Feeling the tension build and wind up in the pit of his stomach, Killian slowed the tempo of his movement. He wanted to savor the moment instead, and finishing so soon would be unbecoming of a lover.

Taking notice of what Killian was doing made Emma open her eyes wide. She was moments from her own orgasm and was not going to let it go away. The view of Killian on top of her was marvelous but she had a better plan. Pushing her hand into his chest to stop him briefly, Emma sat up. Getting up on her knees she moved Killian into a sitting position with just a few simple touches. Wrapping her arms around Killian's neck she moved to placed a knee on either side of him. Emma lowered her body onto a still very hard Killian.

"Emma" Killian's finger entangled themselves at the base of her head.

Silencing another words Emma rolled her hips upward slowly trying to find the rhythm of their bodies. Curving her body into his as she moved forward and up her breast brushed against his chest hair. In awe of everything Emma was doing Killian said not another word, his hands bringing her closer into his body. Orchestrating their movement Emma was able to make Killian follow the flow of her movements. The deep scrapping of her inner walls and the rubbing of Emma's clit from Killian's body made the motion of her body longer and faster.

"Never leave me Killian Jones." Emma's hands were lost in Killian's hair.

"Never." Unsure of where to place his hands, he took Emma's face and kissed her. He could feel the moan against his lips.

"I need you, always." Pulling from the grasp of his tongue she leaned her forehead on his, voice breathless and stern.

"And I you Emma." Killian managed out sending feeling Emma clench around him and milk his own orgasm out.

"I love you." Emma murmured as she drowned in the feeling of her orgasm washing over her, Emma's gaze drowned in the pools of Killian's eyes. Feeling her body going limp, she leaned into Killian. Enveloping her in a tight embrace he held them up as best as his tired body would allow. Peppering kisses along Emma's shoulder he could taste the sweat.

Slowly leaning them back, they sunk into the cool sheets. Emma rolled off of him and formed to the side of his body. Her trembling fingers found his and interlaced. She could feel the thumping of not only her heart but his against her body. Slowly her eyes began to close.

"I love you." Killian whispered into her hair. Emma looked up at him and smiled before closing her eyes.

_Swirls of purple, heavy winds and flashes of lighting encircle Emma like a vengeful storm. She spins around seeing the horror in her father's face. The muted screams from her mother calling her name as her porcelain fingers reach out to her. Two men laughing. A young boy on the ground. Liam pulling at Killian. Their finger tips barely touching. Fighting to reach the other. Flashes of a ship and docks. A new realm._

Emma sat straight up in bed, the blanket wrapped around her. A cool breeze adding to the chill of fear dancing over her skin. Scared of what she would find in her bed Emma slowly turned her head. Panic started to consume her heart until she saw Killian sound asleep. Bare chest rising and falling with every breath of night air he took. It was all a nightmare, a very vivid nightmare that felt real. Too real Emma felt. Listening to the pain in her gut, Emma lifted her pillow. Horror was written all over her face. With trembling hands she picked up the tiny cinquefoil she had given Neal that afternoon. Tears welled up in Emma's eyes for this would the last time Killian would ever be in her bed. The risk was too great to continue on the night meetings if she didn't want her nightmare to become a thing of substance.


	5. Come,Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A ball is planned to celebrate Prince Neal's presence in the kingdom but Emma is less than thrilled that she will have to attend it with Prince Neal. At the ball Emma is able to steal a moment with Killian but that moment quickly comes to an end and the kingdom is punished.

Emma could feel the thumping of her horse's hooves in her chest as she galloped across the field The warm spring breeze combed through her hair the faster she rode the first tiny rays of sunlight blinding her as the sun rose in the sky. Quietly she escaped the castle seeking freedom from the pain building in her heart the past week. Not wanting to risk her dream coming into fruition, she had sent Ruby to find Killian that day and advise him to stay away from her until further notice. Not being able to touch or speak to him would hurt, but seeing him die would destroy her. She couldn't run the risk any longer of them being caught together.

Unlike normal girls of her age who had lost a beau, Emma was not allowed to hide in her room and cry until there were no tears left; there was still a prince to entertain. Every morning she dressed and spent the day with Neal, who always seemed to have something planned for them to do. Understanding it was her duty, she had endured her own personal form of hell with a smile, except for the day before when he took them to the docks, claiming he wanted to understand the kingdoms Naval prowess. Neal had paraded Emma up and down the docks several times as she explained the history and facts about certain ships. It was not until Killian had seen them that Neal was tired of hearing Emma speak. Neal grinned like a spoiled child who had successfully taken away another boy's toy when he saw the heartbreak in Killian's eyes, and the defeat in his shoulders as he turned away. In that moment Emma remembered a line in a book she once read: she had gone from the mountains to the moors in her decision to keep company with Neal. Suddenly she felt no better than a wretched Queen trying to save her own head.

The morning sun illuminated the sky behind old castle ruins by the time Emma reached her destination. Climbing off her horse, she tied him to a low hanging branch before walking towards the apse of the entwined trees. Her fingers ran through the shreds of fabric left by others who prayed to the lovers believed to be buried under the tress. The story of their doomed but passionate love affair was one every little girl was told at bedtime. Later as young women they were told of the power of the lovers trees. With a torn piece of fabric from a garment of each person tied into a knot, they would hang it on one of the entwined branches and ask the lovers to bless their love and make it unbreakable. Emma never truly believed in the legend, but she was fearful that she would lose Killian. The power of fear could drive the most logical person to desperate measures. Pulling the fabric knot from her cloak pocket she clenched it tight in her hands until finding the perfect spot for it.

"I ask you Tristan and Queen Ysuelt to...this crazy, what I am I doing? This is just a story. There's no truth behind this." Disbelief was in her voice as she scanned the tree. Out of the corner of her eye she caught the sight of fabric she knew all too well: an embroidered SW on ivory white fabric with gold trim knotted to a dull brown piece of fabric. This was the fabric of a future queen and shepherd who had fallen in love. Smiling at the thought of her mother standing in the very same spot Emma pushed away all disbelief and placed her knot made of Killian's naval shirt and her muslin gown next to her parents. "I ask you Tristan and Queen Ysuelt to make the love Killian and I have as unbreakable as your own. May it be able to cross all realms and time."

With haste and hope Emma climbed onto her horse and rode back to the castle. The ride back was more peaceful and calming. It was strange how having faith in a simple superstition that could instantaneously make the world a little brighter. Not once did she think of what Neal could possibly have planned for them that day. Her thoughts were consumed by the chance at happiness her and Killian would have once Neal was gone and how beautiful the world would be if she never had to see him again or hear of his kingdom. Emma wanted nothing more to barge into his room and tell him to leave but that would surely not be in anyone's best interest. It was time to stop entertaining Neal and leading him to believe there was a chance. Emma needed be honest that she had no interest in no matter how much of a perfect alliance it would be to have them marry it would never transpire.

Upon returning to the castle Emma was pleased to find out that Neal had errands to attend to that morning and she would be free of him until the ball that night. Enjoying some peace, Emma sat under a large oak tree in her garden attempting to read. The simple act became nearly impossible, every time she looked up from her book, she would see where Killian climbed to make his way into her room. This would lead to thoughts of them in her bed, kissing and touching. Giving up on her book she laid on the blanket and let the images dance behind her eyelids, spotlighted by the suns beams shining on her face. The apples of her cheeks began to hurt from the intensity of her smile. Emma hadn't been this happy all week and she didn't want the feeling to fade. Bringing it all back to the beginning, she remembered the very first day she had seen a young officer Killian Jones in her father's throne room. She could see his flushed cheeks and bright blue eyes. She could even hear him stumbling over her name when he greeted her.

"Princess Emma." A stern but familiar voice came from up above her. "Princess Emma." The voice was a little softer this time, snapping her out of her dreams.

"Killian." Emma foolishly grinned as she slowly opened her eyes. The bright sunlight behind him making him appear as if he just walked out of her dream. Killian cleared his throat, reminding her that she couldn't be so informal with him. The smile quickly vanished as she sat up. "Lieutenant Jones."

"Your mother sent me to find you. The Queen said that no one had been able to locate you since before dawn." Staring past her at the roots of the tree he did not look in her eyes once. He as well as Emma knew this was some ploy that the Queen had come up with to get them to speak.

"Did she say why she was looking for me?" Emma bowed her head, hiding a coy smile.

"No Princess Emma but I would assume it would be in regards to the ball tonight and the Prince." Killian put out his hand to help Emma off the ground. "If you please, I would like to take you to your mother."

"Is that what you are to do? Take me to my mother." Killian began to walk once Emma was off the ground. There was a haste in his step Emma had never seen but she tried to keep up.

"If you prefer I can take you to your Prince." Dripped out a Killian's mouth like the milk of the Oleander.

"My Prince?!" She stopped short in front of Killian, angry and hurt. "I want nothing to do with him. I hate him near me. I hate that our first encounter in a week is an argument. I hate that it's him that I have to dance with tonight and not you." The dam of tears began to break. "I hate that it was you I was dreaming of on that blanket because that is as close as I can get to you." Tears raced down her cheeks and onto her dress. "Now do you think he is still my Prince."

"Emma." He wanted nothing more than to pull her tight into him, comfort her and kiss away the tears. Instead he grabbed her hand in his and kissed the top of it. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. Seeing you with him yesterday and knowing I have to watch you both together tonight, I lost my temper. Please forgive me." Emma shook her head yes as he wiped the remaining tears from her face.

"Did my mother really ask you to find me?" Emma asked as she held in the laughter from the silliness of her mother's request.

"Yes. She told me she was tired of seeing her daughters sad face so could I please make her happy before the ball this evening. Does she know..." Emma interrupted him before he could finish.

"All mothers know the happenings of their daughters, no matter how quiet they are kept." Killian looked perplexed. "Ruby." Understanding what she meant he nodded. "I was out riding. I need to clear my head. All of this is just overwhelming. I rode out to the castle ruins." Fighting the urge to grab Emma's face and kiss her, Killian flashed a sly smile. Even men knew of the lovers tree though they never admitted it.

The gate of the garden opened just as Killian laid his hand on it. A very pleased Neal stood in the archway of the door, his Cheshire grin brightening the darkness. Emma wasn't sure if he had the best timing to ruin her stolen moment with Killian or they had the worst timing for getting caught.

"My princess. I had heard you were unable to be located this morning." Grabbing Emma's hand he pulled her towards him. "I hope the Lieutenant wasn't the reason for the disappearance."

"No your Highness. I was just sent by the Queen to find her but I entrust that you will make sure the princess gets to her mother." Unwillingly Killian placed Emma's hand in Neal's.

"Of course Lieutenant." He purred as Killian bowed and took his leave, squeezing passed the pair in the archway.

Rushing Emma back into the garden, Neal sat them on the little stone bench from the first time they were in the garden together. Taking both of her hands he kissed the tops of them before laying them palm up on her lap. The smile from the doorway had grown on his face. Keeping both eyes on Emma he dug through his pocket and pulled out a simple necklace with a silver swan charm hanging from it. Delicately he placed it in Emma's hands. Eyeing the simple gesture laid before he she wondered where it had come from.

"It was my mothers. It's the only thing I have of hers before she..." The lump in his throat stopped him mid sentence. "She ran off with some man. This happened before my father became king. My mother decided she didn't want him, a coward, for a husband. Years after my father became King she returned again claiming she would take me away in the morning. As a token of her promise she gave me this necklace. She never returned that morning or any day after. My father said she forgot all about me because that's what selfish women do." Amazed at the tenderness in his voice and face, Emma was lost at what was taking place in the moment. Under all the arrogance was a broken little boy longing for the love his mother. "My father killed her the night she gave me this, one of guards told me. She deserved it for leaving us, for abandoning me twice." As quickly as the coldness and arrogance had disappeared it had remerged uglier and more aggressive. "Let me put it on you."

Emma put her hand up to stop him but he pushed past it, doing once again as he pleased. As he closed the back of the necklace he saw the blanket on the ground under the tree. Thoughts of Emma and Killian on the blanket rushed through his mind.

"You and the lieutenant are close?" The question filled with the hate Neal seemed to have growing for Killian.

"We have known each other for years." Emma swallowed hard, thinking of the next words to say. "We enjoy talking to each other about books and his travels. As a princess I don't really get to travel much outside of the Kingdom."

"Really? I didn't think the lieutenant had the time to speak to a princess about frivolous fairy tales. Makes you wonder if there isn't another reason for his visits." Neal played with the charm, his fingers brushed along Emma's skin. "Most men spend time with a beautiful woman like yourself to bed them through means of marriage or pretty words that make them open..."

"I assure you that Killian is not such a man. He is honorable and a gentlem..." Anger in Emma's voice cut through Neal's laughter. "May I ask why you're laughing?"

"Emma, the man clearly is pining for you and if you think he isn't or better yet doesn't want a taste of you than you are naive child." The laughter stopped. "Even if he has had you, it wouldn't matter because in the end you know it would be a better choice to take me as a husband than him. I'm a prince and he is nothing more than a pirate in a military uniform. Dead mother, fugitive father and a brother that begged your father to allow him into the navy as a teenager." Emma's held back her shock of Neal knowing about Killian's past. Very few knew of the Jones' parents and Killian's entrance into the navy." He's nothing compared to me and you being a smart girl would always choose what's best for her kingdom. Always." Tilting her chin he placed a kiss on the corner of her mouth before taking his leave. "I look forward to tonight. I have such a surprise for you, it will change your life."

Unable to move Emma sat on the bench replaying the words over and over in her head. What monster would say such a thing to a person? Neal didn't value her for more than just what he could take from her. The stone on the necklace began to burn against her skin. Emma removed it and slammed it onto the bench. Staring at it, she felt remorse for the death of Neal's mother at first, and then envy that she had escaped a monstrous son, who without a doubt learned his behavior from his father. Hearing her named being called by Ruby from her room, she got up from the bench, leaving the necklace behind.

"Deep breath." Ruby pulled at the corset strings one last time before tying them. "Done. You can breathe now."

"I don't think I can." Emma said while holding onto her vanity chair.

"Maybe you being unable to breath is a good thing." Emma raised an eyebrow in confusion. "So Killian can catch you if you faint."

"I won't be around Killian very much. I'll have to entertain Prince Neal all evening." Emma stepped into her dress. "At least I will have you there to rescue me from Neal." There was a frown on Ruby's face.

"I'm sorry Emma but I won't be there tonight." Ruby turned Emma around to tie up the dress. "Granny has gotten ill and I need to take care of her."

"I understand." Emma tried to disguise the sadness in her voice with empathy.

"Emma, I know you wanted me there to help you have at least one dance with Killian but you have your mother there." Emma went to say something but Ruby stopped her. "Trust your mother. She understands more about your situation that you know. Let her help you." Finding comfort in Ruby's words Emma smiled. "Now let's finish getting you ready."

The corset under the red gown cut into her skin. Under her breath she cursed the damn thing over and over until she was greeted at the ballroom doors by her parents. It was tradition for the royal family to enter the ballroom together to greet the guests. The king nodded his head to the guards as they opened the doors. A blast of string and wind instruments greeted them immediately as they stepped through the doorway. The family walked towards a table at the north side of the room where four chairs waited for them, three for the royal family and one for Neal. Emma and her mother took their seats on either side of the king. Before Emma could get any form of comfortable three loud bangs echoed the room and all went quiet.

"Myself, the Queen and my daughter Princess Emma would like to thank everyone for joining us this evening as we celebrate the forming of a new friendship between our kingdom and Prince Neal's kingdom." The crowd divided as Neal made his way to the front of the ballroom. "I ask everyone to please raise their cups as we toast to the young Prince. May he accept this kingdom as an ally and my family as new friends." With that the king took a sip of his wine. "Now, everyone please dance and enjoy yourselves this evening." Over the excitement of the room the musicians began to play again.

Like a snake through tall summer grass, Neal made his way to the table. Avoiding his seat he stood in front of the table and bowed at the king and queen.

"If it would not be too much of an imposition for you Queen Snow, I would like to steal your husband for a moment." Emma rolled her eyes and the fake sincerity in his voice.

"As long as you have him back by the next dance I think I could allow it." Not once did she take her eyes off her husband. Her words allowing him to leave but her stare sent him a different message.

"She is the Queen and I must obey. Prince Neal." King David kissed his wife on the cheek before following the prince.

Unnerved by Neal's intention to speak to her father Emma rushed to her mother's side. Before she could let out one word of worry her mother spoke. "Trust your father." Emma nodded. "I see Captain and Lieutenant Jones have arrived. This might just be a perfect time to have at least one dance with Lieutenant Jones before the rest of the night is spent with the prince." Emma couldn't help but beam at her mother. "You should at least have a little happiness tonight."

With the push of her father's chair she rose with haste to find Killian but sadly it was all for nothing. The conversation between Neal and her father had been shorter than expected. Emma couldn't decided if it was a good thing or a bad one and the smiles on their faces were not about to give anything away.

Upset with her lost chance to dance with Killian, Emma slipped back into her chair, catching pieces of her mother and father talking about the 'good of Neal and Emma marrying'. She turned her head and ignored the rest of the conversation. She leaned back into the chair and watched the dancers spin around the room like snowflakes during the first snow. The women's faces all glowing from the rush of dancing and the men taking their hands delicately while leading them through a ceremonial courtship done to music. Her eyes searched the room for Killian. Finding him tucked away in a nest of beautiful young women who were making him laugh and smile. Killian seemed to be enjoying their company and he should Emma thought. It was only fair since he would have to watch Emma dance with Neal. Tired of watching everyone else's happiness Emma bowed her head and stared at her empty hands, she wishing they were filled by Killian's.

"If you would do me the honor my princess?" Emma looked up to see Neal's hand extended.

"Sadly I am still learning to breathe in this dress." It was a half truth and half lie but the only thing Emma could say to get her out of dancing with him. "Perhaps one of the other ladies would be happy to dance with you."

"My beautiful fragile princess, any other lady would be honored to have me on their arm, but I want no one but you. Can you blame a man for wanting to show off the beauty of his partner in such a large crowd?" Every word dug under her skin. Emma wanted to lash out at him but this was not the time or the place. Elegantly she took his hand and followed him to the ballroom floor.

Neal placed his hand on Emma's waist forcefully, branding her as his for all to see as he pulled her into him. With a stiffened back Emma stood her ground and managed to keep ample space between. Placing on hand on his shoulder and the other in his hand she could feel his coldness creep into her skin. With the upbeat of the music they began to dance. Neither spoke a word as he twirled her around the floor. This was not any dance between a prince and princess, this was a dance of wills. Neal fed off Emma's hatred of him invading her space and here he was a breath away from being flush to her. Emma could sense him pushing himself into her world so he could break her, but she was far from the fragile princess he called her. She could keep him at bay for a lifetime if needed. Like alpha beasts, the two never took their eyes off the other during the battle of footsteps. They learned all they needed to in the stiffness in their backs, the quickness in their steps and squeezing of hands: both wanted the other to bow their head in defeat so they could claim themselves the victor. One song lead into another and another as the relentless battle waged on. The longer they danced the more Emma could feel Neal wearing down, missing a step here and stepping on her toes. Finally admitting defeat, Neal bowed his head at the end of the fifth dance and released Emma from his hands.

"Tired of dancing already your highness." Emma teased, pour salt into his freshly opened wound.

"Don't fret my princess I shall return for more but right now I need a little wine."Neal stepped close to her, his lips brushed her ear." I noticed you are not wearing my mother's necklace tonight."

"It did not go with the dress." Her mind wondered back to the bench where she had left it.

"Such a pity. It laid perfectly on your porcelain skin." The back of his fingers brushed her neck. "I must say Emma you are a passionate dancer. I hope you are just as passionate in other activities. We won't find that out until later, though, will we?" With a kiss on her cheek he walked away.

Rage coursing through her veins, Emma walked towards the open balcony doors, her fists balled up in the fabric of her gown, each step closer to the doors adding to the fire in her veins. Passing the guards, Emma signaled them to shut the door. Loudly they clicked behind her as she slammed her hands on the cool stone. Neal was willing to endure every obstacle Emma placed in his way. This would make him accepting her not wanting him as husband more challenging than expected. Trying to calm her anger Emma peered into the night sky. The moonlight forced itself through the cloud cover night, extinguishing the fire in Emma's veins.

"It's best to make sure the balcony is empty before having the guards shut the doors." Emma whirled around to the dark corner where the voice emerged from. "You never know who is hiding in shadows waiting for you." Killian and Emma walked towards each other with ease.

"I'm not afraid of the darkness. She has a way of bringing me gifts." Emma's hands slide up the front of Killian's dress Naval whites. "Do you want to know something else about the darkness?"

"Aye." The single word brushed across Emma's lips.

"It is where lovers meet and exchange vows of affection. They are protected by night's cloak so no one's eyes may see them." Killian's hands pressed into Emma's back as their lips parted, their tongues slowly enticing the other for more. The kiss became wilder as the lovers deepened it. Emma could feel the bruises forming on her mouth the harder Killian pressed. "We have to thank the darkness for a great many things."

"Aye love." Killian kissed the side of Emma's head. "Are you enjoying the ball as much as I am?"

"Unlike you having beautiful women vying for your attention, I have an arrogant prince who enjoys making inappropriate comments and hinting ever not so subtly that I am his." The fire began to ignite again.

"It is flattering and I would be lying if I said I wasn't enjoying it a little." Killian admitted with a smirk.

"Well then, you should leave and return to..." Feeding off the fire Emma began to stomp away.

"Emma, the only attention I want is yours." Grabbing her arm Killian spun Emma around. "I haven't even danced with any of them because I the only one I want to dance with is you."

"I wish I could dance with you, but getting me away from Neal is impossible. I hate dancing with him to be honest." Her fingertips fiddled with the buttons on Killian's coat.

"Of course you hate dancing with him." Killian took Emma's waist as he pulled her in. "Dancing is only enjoyable when you have the right partner."

Under dim starlight and moon beams Killian and Emma danced to the faint traces of music slipping underneath the balcony doors. Effortlessly the pair danced to the music, their bodies moving in sync to the rhythm of the violins. Knowing exactly when to step back from each other and back in before Killian took to a knee as Emma walked around him. His hand followed hers with each step as she circled him. Standing again he took Emma's waist and swayed her gently like a summer blossom in the wind. The music may have started to guide them but it was Emma's laughter that had become their music. At the lulls Killian placed both hands on her waist to pluck her delicately from the ground. Like petals falling to the ground the soles of Emma shoes touched the ground. Eyes fixated on Killian she placed her hands back in position as they continued to dance. Wanting more of the music of Emma's laugh Killian twirled her like a child does the stem of the flower to watch the colors of the petals blur. The last twirl brought Emma flush to him. He could feel her heart beating against his chest and the heat from her cheeks on his own. Sweet notes of laughter tickled his ears as the balcony doors slammed open.

Thunderous footsteps rushed towards Emma and Killian, but it was too late to part, for Neal had witnessed their private moment. Unafraid Emma stepped into Neal's path of anger. No longer would she cater to him. They had been caught and it was only fair that Neal heard the truth of her intentions towards him. Emma cleared her throat to speak but never got a word out. Gripping her arm tightly Neal tossed Emma aside like a weed. Neal set his target on Killian and with quick hands he pushed him against the stone wall.

"The princess is not yours Lieutenant and the sooner you understand that the better. Princess Emma is mine and I will not let any other man lay their hands on her. You think because you took her once that she's yours." Giving nothing away Killian stood stoic and allowed Neal to ramble on. Angered by Killian's lack of reaction Neal pulled a dagger and pressed it against his throat. "I heard the conversation with your brother that night. I hope you enjoyed her because never again will it happen. Relive it in your head on cold nights. Remember how she took pity on you one night because from now on the only name Emma will be calling out is mine. Do you understand Lieutenant Jones?"

"No. I will never call out your name. You have tavern wenches to stroke that over exaggerated pride of yours. " Stunned Neal turned towards Emma. "I am not your property or some business transaction. Understand this Prince Neal, never will I be your wife or your Queen. I do not care how much your father threatens my kingdom." As Emma walked to Killian and Emma she felt a surge of power in her. "From my understanding of things it is your kingdom that needs this marriage more than ours so once again if you did not understand the first time, there will be no marriage." Grounded in her words Emma made them loud enough for all to hear.

"Oh Princess Emma." Neal laughed darkly. "I understand perfectly. " He grabbed her forearms and looked her in the eyes. "Make no mistake you will be mine." Letting her go he stormed off, marching through the flabbergasted crowd.

Head held high Emma walked back into the ballroom. Fierce green eyes stared straight into the room, afraid of losing her composure she fixed them onto a painting of her grandmother. Killian followed behind her, proud of how Emma had saved not only him, but herself from a hate filled marriage. Feeling Liam's disapproving eyes on him from across the room, he looked at his brother with not an ounce of shame for what had happened. Liam lived by a code and made sure to instill it in Killian, but it was time for Killian to obey the code in a way that spoke to him.

Stopping in the middle of the ballroom Emma faced Killian and extended her hand for him to take. She placed the free one on his shoulder and smiled at the musicians to start up the music. It didn't matter to her what everyone had witnessed or that Neal had stormed off. This was her kingdom and her life, and she would rule them both to the best of her ability. Following the order of their princess, the band began to play again and not more than three steps into the dance the rest of people followed. Laughter, discussion and music demolished the tension in the room that had come from the scene on the balcony. As quickly as it had risen it was forgotten. Emma had even caught a glimpse of her parents dancing not far from her. Smiling at their happiness, Emma began to wonder how long it had been since she had seen them so carefree and all a glow.

The night seemed to go on with no sign of Prince Neal. Emma had wondered if he was off in some tavern drinking away his sorrows and hoping some pretty thing would take pity on him for being treated cruelly by the princess. Going on and on about how cruel she and her family were until he his lie coiled itself tightly around the poor girl and made her his meal.

Pushing away any thought of Neal, Emma returned to listening to some conversation her mother and father seemed to be happening with the Jones brothers. The innocence in her mother's laughter resonated off the marble pillars. Suddenly that same laughter turned dark and surrounded Emma. It couldn't be her mother. Following the sound of the laugh she noticed a puff of dark purple smoke appear in the middle of the ballroom. Inside it was Prince Neal and two other people Emma didn't recognize.

"You are a foolish girl Princess Emma." The purple smoke impishly laughed.

"The Dark King." King David whispered. Stepping forward he pushed his wife and daughter behind him. "Your majesty..."

"Silence" The Dark King cried out. "Come here dearie. I won't harm you. Not yet anyway." He laughed again. Solemnly Emma walked to the King. Her eyes moved between Neal, the King and the young shaggy brown haired boy behind them. "My son tells me you have chosen not to marry him. Bad choice in my opinion, but then again you are the daughter of Twue Wuv." Emma turned back to her parents to see their faces. The carefree aura was gone and fear filled the air around them."Ah your parents. HEHEHE."His laughed echoed in Emma's ears. "Did they tell you that they knew Neal was sent here to marry and form an alliance. Attempt to end the hate between the kingdoms. Instead you REJECT MY SON!" The Dark King yelled.

"Emma" King David rushed to Emma's side. "Your mother and I knew but we wanted you to decide if you wanted to marry him. This is my fault..."

"This is my fault David. I'm her mother and knew she would never agree to this marriage. Not when her heart belongs to someone else." Snow glanced over to Killian who had stationed himself in the crown near Emma.

"The well dressed pirate. Tell me dearie do your parents know about him sneaking into your room at night. Or that you are, oh what's the word I'm looking for..." The impish man walked around the family teasing them as he looked for the perfect word.

"Stop." Killian shouted. "If you want someone to punish for Emma not wanting to marrying your son then punish me."

"HEHEHE. Well alright." The Dark King plunged his hold into Killian's chest and began to squeeze his heart. Neal laughed as he watched Killian descend to the ground in pain.

"Let go of my brother's heart or I will put my sword through your throat." The tip of Liam's sword was inches from the side of the Dark King's neck.

"Here comes big brother to save you." The Dark King began to squeeze harder. "I am not going to kill him that's not punishment enough. " Abruptly the King let go of Killian's heart making him drop to the floor. Emma fell to his side to see if he was ok. "You love him don't you Princess Emma." Her eyes glared up at the King. "Foolish girl. Regardless of what your parents have taught you and you feel for Lieutenant Jones, love isn't real and everlasting." Ushering the brown haired boy in front of her he magically made a large cauldron appear. "You should have picked my son." The King plunged his hand into the boys chest and retrieved his heart. "Now you well be punished and understand the pains of love Princess." The Dark King crushed the boys heart in front of everyone causing the room to gasp. The ashes fell into the cauldron making a dark plume of purple smoke appear. "Remember this princess, you made me kill my favorite son. My Bae." Tears welled in Emma's eyes. She never intended for anyone to die for her decision, especially an innocent little boy. "Enjoy the curse. HEHEHE" A large rush of wind from the dark plume covering the room separated Emma and her parents from Killian and Liam.

Fearing the unknown Snow and David clung to their daughter as the winds picked up. Snow's head was buried under David's chin as she looked at her daughter. Snow knew what it was like to fight to be with the one you love. The nonstop fighting with King George, David's pseudo father, to allow them to be together and to accept he would not marry Princess Abigail like his twin brother James was intended before his death.

"You need to be with Killian." Snow grabbed her daughters face.

"What? I'm not leaving you." There was a tremble in Emma's voice. She began to fear the worst of the curse.

"Your mother is right Emma. Listen to her." David mumbled into her hair after kissing the top of his daughters head.

"Emma you need to be with man you love when this thing hits us. We love you more than anything and know you will find us when this curse hits. Go to Killian." Placing what Snow thought would be her last kiss on her daughter's forehead she let Emma go.

Obeying her mother Emma hugged them one last time before fighting the hurricane storm winds. Pushing her way slowly to Killian's side of the room, she could already make out Killian fighting his way towards her. Liam was tugging at the back of Killian's coat, obviously forcing him to stay put. Catching a glimpse of Emma struggling against the wind, Liam pulled his brother into a hug before pushing him towards Emma. The harder Emma and Killian fought the wind the stronger it became. Bolts of lightning illuminated their path. A gust of wind swept through the room knocking both Killian and Emma to their knees and forcing them to crawl to each other.

"Doesn't matter how much you fight for each other you will be mine!" Neal screamed through the storm. "Give up Lieutenant Jones!"

"Fight all you want but you'll never reach each other in time. Listen to my son and give up." The Dark King laughed into the storm.

"A man unwilling to fight deserves what he gets." Killian forced through the wind as he stared at him.

"I can reach you Killian." Emma stretched her hand as best as she could while protecting herself from the wind. "Almost there." Their finger tips fighting to grab hold of each other's hand.

The sound of glass crashing all around them intertwined with the screams of people and howl of the wind. Dark smoke enveloped Emma and Killian so they could no longer see each other. Pushing their hands through the smoke they fought harder to grab onto to each even if it was by a mere fingertip. Their love was worth fighting for and they were not about to let a curse keep them apart.

"Emma!"

"Killian!"

One last time Emma felt Killian's fingertips before they were gone.


	6. Come,Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the aftermath of the curse, Emma and her kingdom are sent to a new land with no memories of who they are or where they are from. Storybrooke and even Emma being in a relationship with Neal, can not even keep Killian and Emma from spending time together.

For months Emma had taken to studying at night at the Storybrooke docks. The sounds of the waves slamming against the rocks and the ships seemed to calm her mind when it kept running in every direction. There was a strange comfort in the night that Emma couldn't fully understand. She wondered if it was the perfume of sea salt and the crisp night air that brought on the feeling or was it the sweet smile of Killian Jones as he passed her almost every night on his way home from checking the boats at the far end of the dock. Emma and Killian had known each other for a few years but he had a way of making her feel like the only girl in the world who mattered. Vividly she remembered the day he and his brother Liam came to Storybrooke in there beautiful boat oddly named the Jolly Roger. When around each other they couldn't help but talk about books, how boring the town was, and finding adventure beyond the town line. They hadn't seen much of each other recently between school and Killian's mysterious increase in hours split between his shifts at Granny's and The Rabbit Hole.

Sitting cross legged on the bench, Emma fidgeted with the corners of her very old copy of William Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet. Her cold lips mouthed the words as she read them, hoping that she would understand the appeal of the ancient play. It wasn't that she hated Shakespeare, she just didn't agree with the archaic idea of falling in love at first sight and then killing yourself because it didn't work. The only reason Emma was taking the Shakespeare course was that her mother, the school teacher, claimed it would be easy. Emma regretted taking her advice the first day of the class but couldn't drop it.

"Come, night. Come, Romeo. Come, thou day in night, For thou wilt lie upon the wings of night whiter than new snow on a raven's wings. Come, gentle night; come, loving black-borrowed night..." Emma muttered as a whisper.

"Give my Romeo, and when I shall die, take him and cut him out in little stars, And he will make the face of heaven so fine that all the world will be in love with night and pay no worship to the garish sun" Killian interrupted, adding the next few lines of the infamous soliloquy.

"You know your Shakespeare." Emma said very impressed and happy to see Killian in front of her.

"A bit." He handed her a cup of hot chocolate that seemed fitting for the unusually cold and windy autumn night. "Not much to do in Storybrooke expect read at night." There was a shakiness in his British accent. Emma wondered if it was nerves or the night air. "My brother has a collection of classics the Library of Alexandria would have envied."

"Does he have an idiots guide to Romeo and Juliet in his library?" Emma sipped the hot chocolate, letting it warm her from the inside.

"Perhaps I may be of some use Swan." Emma gestured to the empty spot on the bench next to her. "What seems to be the issue with the play?"

"I just don't fully understand the point of two teenagers killing themselves for love. It's a little over the top." Emma slid closer to Killian as she splayed the book open.

"Well that's the problem." Killian put his cup down on the ground. "Most people think this is play about horny teenagers who die at the end. Shakespeare never wrote romantic plays like we think of romance. He wrote about the fight for genuine true love and the lengths people go to have it in their life. For Shakespeare what is life without love" Killian turned his body towards Emma. "We can believe Hamlet spoke to his father's ghost but can't believe two people had an instant connection so strong it was the start of love." Emma listened with not only an open mind but an open heart. She loved hearing the passion in his voice as he talked about love. This was new to her, and she found herself wondering if Killian had ever been in love. "The tragedy of the play is that the two families couldn't get their shit together for their children, who paid the ultimate price in the end." Killian caught Emma's eyes with his own. "Even though Romeo and Juliet died, true love lives through death. See love, true love is undying and will cross time, realms and even death." He broke his gaze. "It's shame they died because of a feud the Montague's and Capulet's had been for so long they had forgotten why. Kind of like how your father doesn't seem to get along with me and my brother."

"Killian, my father..."Emma's voice was low and apologetic.

"I understand love. He is not too keen on his daughter being around a man whose only prospect is a lifetime managing the docks." Killian slid away from Emma to the other end of the bench creating a gap between them.

"I love my father, but he's wrong about you." Slowly Emma reached for Killian.

"How do you know?" Killian asked , his tone was light but the set of his jaw belayed a bitter resignation.

"I choose to see the best in you." Emma whispered the words into the air loud enough for Killian to hear.

It was true. Emma loved seeing the best in Killian despite what her father thought of the youngest Jones brother. Her father only knew Killian from the couple of times he had thrown him in the drunk tank with Will Scarlet. Her father couldn't see everything she did behind his lost blue eyes.

One of the many reasons Emma enjoyed talking about books with Killian is that she learned new little things about his life and him. She knew when talking about pirates or the sea Killian would get a high pitched excitement in his voice that made Emma want to listen to him for hours about sailing techniques she knew nothing about. If it was a book about family Killian would close up and choke on his words as he even tried to form one sentence about his mother. Emma's father knew nothing of this. He based his judgment on a few stays in the drunk tank and lies Mr. Gold liked to create about Killian trespassing on his boat when he knew well he had asked him to inspect minute issues for him that very day.

Putting down her hot chocolate she picked up the old book and skimmed to the start of the book to find where Romeo and Juliet kiss for the first time. Splaying the book open she placed in the empty spot between her and Killian hoping to entice him back towards her. Her gentle fingertips rushing across the rough paper looking for the exact line that made her laugh the other day.

"You have to admit Romeo giving Juliet the saints and prayers line to get a kiss from her is kind of cheesy even for them being 13." She found the line in the book and began to read. "O then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do. They pray: grant thou, lest faith turn to despair. Come on. This is a little much."

"Not when there's an instant attraction." Killian moved the book to his lap and slide next to Emma. "All Romeo did was find the words that would appeal to Juliet to allow him to kiss her. Also Shakespeare needed to move the play along to show the spark of love." Emma rolled her eyes. "You've never had a man tell you a beautiful truth to encourage a kiss from you?"

Killian smiled out of the corner of his mouth. Finding a loose strand of her hair he tucked it behind her ear and looked at her moonlight green eyes. " I know you will leave this town one day and become something great. You know how I know this Swan? It's because I have yet seen you fail at anything since I've known you."

Silenced by his words, Emma's eyes moved from his eyes and down to his lips. Never had she heard something so perfect and encouraging in her life. It was true, words could spark the want to kiss someone.

"Emma..." inching closer to his face her lips were a breath away from his. "Emma, I think we should..."

"Yeah." The chocolate aroma of her breath seeped into Killian's mouth.

"Continue with the play." _Idiot_ Killian thought to himself as the words exited his mouth. He knew what Emma wanted and he wanted the same.

"The play. You're right." Snapping out from her daze Emma grabbed for the book in Killian's lap. "I see what you're saying about words sparking feelings. I guess I just never really understood that feeling, or even had it."

"You know Swan, for a girl whose parents are the epitome of love, you do have a pessimistic view on the emotion." Killian said with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't know. They have this whole Snow White and Prince Charming, fairy tale love and all I ever think is yeah it works for them, but there's no way it would happen for me." There was a sadness to her words.

"Then write your own fairy tale, one where you are a princess and instead of marrying the arrogant prince, you marry a dashing naval officer." Killian said offering an alternative version of the classic fairytale.

"Oh really, a naval officer." Emma hid the smile on her face behind her cup.

"Aye. I hear they make fine husbands." Killian leaned in and whispered in her ear.

"I bet." Emma began to laugh and Killian followed.

Unable to control the laughter they let it out in full force. Emma began to lean into Killian the harder she laughed. Burying herself into his side she felt a surge of emotions she had never felt before. There was a feeling of familiarity about fitting perfectly into his side. It reminded her of a dream she once had of him. The two of them in covered in white sheets with the sun beaming into a room she knew wasn't hers but felt like it was. With the happiness from the remembering the dream and being tucked into Killian, Emma looked up at him from under her lashes and smiled so hard that the apples of her cheeks began to hurt.

Once the laughter had died down Killian took the book in his hands and just began to read the infamous balcony scene. Emma tucked her feet under as she settled herself into Killian, any further into his side and Emma would have been in his lap, not like Killian would have minded. The words she hadn't originally found any realistic love in, soon began to warm her heart. She took the lines of Juliet and dramatized just a bit so that Killian wouldn't see how she was starting to care for the play and even him.

Care for him, she repeated it in her head. This wasn't a thought or feeling new to Emma, but one that she hadn't acknowledged until that every night. They never really had enough time together for Emma to decipher the feelings that rose when he was around her. In a short span he made her comfortable, laugh, think of love and want to kiss him. Emma felt the urge to kiss him like she had never felt in her life for anyone. Watching his lips move as he read, she imagined he tasted of sea salt and rum that he kept in a flask in his coat pocket, or maybe vanilla but she wasn't sure why vanilla. She just needed to kiss him and stop resisting the urge.

"Thank you for helping me Killian." Emma placed her hand on his opposite cheek as she pulled his face down to kiss the side closest to her.

The press of Emma's lips burned into Killian's cheek. He raked his brain for something to say for the sweet gesture but all thought escaped him. "Bloody hell!" Killian pulled out the ringing phone from his pocket and slide his finger across the decline button.

"Do you need to go?" Feeling the moment gone Emma lowered her head.

"No. It's just Liam." Killian rubbed his eyes. "He just wants to yell at me some more."

"Why would he want to yell at you? You haven't paid my dad a visit at the sheriff's station in a while." Emma said trying to lighten the moment.

Killian got up from the bench and shuffled his feet. "I was thinking of leaving Storybrooke and joining the Navy. Liam found out."

"The Navy? Really? Don't you need..." Emma was shocked to hear he was trying to leave Storybrooke. It explained him picking up shifts at Granny's and the Rabbit Hole.

"It was just a thought. I just need out of this town." Killian started to become agitated and raised his voice. "Sorry lass. I didn't mean to yell. I just don't want to stay here and manage the docks. There's something in me that says I need to be at sea."

"No it's ok." Emma stood up and grabbed his hand. "I understand that feeling of something else is out there for you. Like you don't belong here but know why. That there is another life out there waiting for you but you can't seem to get there because something," Emma was talking so fast she couldn't stop. "or someone is missing."

The echo of her name being shouted out came from behind her. Immediately her entire demeanor changed. Emma let go of Killian's hand and turned up to the parking lot behind her. Standing outside of an old Buick was her boyfriend Neal. They had been together for as long as Emma could remember. He never made her happy or feel the way Killian did. It was more of a relationship of convenience than it was of romance. Neal's father owned the town and her father was the sheriff, so in some strange world it made sense that they dated. Emma tried to break it off with him countless times, but each time she couldn't. Often she wondered if some outside force kept them together and only an outside force would be able to break them apart.

"I'll be right there." Emma shouted back. She noticed Neal smiling while something dangled from his hand.

"You're still dating Neal." Disapproval dripped from his words. Killian waved hello. There was a scowl on Neal's face when he say Emma talking to Killian

"Yeah." Emma began to gather her things. "I have tried to break up with him but every time I do something gets in the way. His brother recently died from some sort of heart failure and I just couldn't break up with him after something like that. And on top of that he told me about his mom running out on them. I just... " Killian cleared his throat. It was obvious Neal was making Emma feel guilty so she would never leave him. "Don't say anything Killian, I hear it enough from Ruby when I see her. I know that you think I deserve better than Neal, ok?"

"Ruby has some choice words about him." Emma glared at Killian, dropping her Romeo and Juliet on the floor. "But, I will say nothing since you asked, love."

"Thank you." Emma smiled briefly. "Seriously?!" The sound of Neal screaming her name rang in her ears. "I'm coming." Killian handed her the book. "Thanks. I better go before he wakes up all of Storybrooke."

Emma checked the bench to make sure she had everything. "Thanks again for the hot chocolate and helping me with the Shakespeare."

"Anytime . Maybe next time we can talk about Shakespeare using Greek gods in his play." Killian scratched behind his ear. "In the come, night soliloquy you were reciting he talks about Phaeton and his carriage."

"Any day now Ems!" Neal dangled the chain some more hoping to rush Emma.

"I'm sorry Killian, I have to go." Emma began to walk away from him but stopped and turned to him. "Maybe the play will be easier to finish knowing it's about fighting for a love you feel strongly about." The pair smiled at each other before mouthing bye.

Killian stood in his spot watching her walk towards Neal. Every muscle in his body screamed at him to follow Emma, grab her and just run into the night. There was something about that idea that felt right even if her father would hunt them down, but Killian didn't move. Emma reached Neal and he went for a kiss. Quickly she moved her head to the side as she dodged Neal's lips from landing on hers.

Quietly Killian laughed at her rejection of Neal. Effortlessly his thoughts traveled to how Emma pressed her lips into his cheek and the look in her eyes when he told her she could do anything. Killian knew Emma wanted to be kissed in that moment but he just couldn't. A voice inside told him not yet and like a fool he obeyed. Killian began to walk away but looked back up at Emma, he couldn't seem to take his eyes off of her. Neal was putting a necklace around her neck. There was a polite smile on Emma's face as she touched the pendant that hung from it. Unable to deal with the pain it caused to see her with Neal, he grabbed the cups from the bench and tossed them in the trash as he began to walk home.

"Killian" Hearing Emma shout his name made him stop and look at her. "Tomorrow night you should tell me about Phaeton and his carriage." Emma bit her lower lip. The words struck a familiar cord in both Emma and Killian. It felt like that had been said before in another lifetime.

"As you wish" Killian yelled back. A wide smile sprung to his lips not only of the sight of Emma's blond hair being swept by a wind but her wanting to see him the next night. A strange happiness came over him as if that was the moment he had been waiting a lifetime for.


	7. Come,Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma awakes from a strange dream that makes shows her images of a life and world so different from her own. Feeling the need to see Killian after her dream she makes her way to his room to spend the night.

The air around Emma was thick and suffocating, there appeared to be a mist slowly engulfing her feet and rising up around her. Opening her mouth Emma tried to call out to see if anyone was there but she knew right away she was alone. Looking around in hopes of finding a door or a person dim lights suddenly flickered all around her as they fought to stay on. Like light breezes from the wind, Emma was hit by words said in a whisper.

_"Love it's the lark."_

_"I promise to return with your suitor in one piece Princess Emma."_

_"I was scared you would die."_

Slowly an image came to form under the flickering lights. It was her and Killian but what seemed from a different lifetime. Their clothing seemed like they had come from a BBC production of a Jane Austen novel. Emma smiled as she caught of glimpse of Killian in what appeared to be a Naval uniform and herself in a simple muslin nightgown. They were in a room at night and she was happy to see him even though her cheeks were tear stained. Killian's forehead was pressed against hers. Emma could see his lips moving but not the words. Tip toeing over she watched the beautiful scene play out as it started to fade. She caught Killian's last words "True love lives through death."

_"Especially the one with the stone balcony"_

On the opposite side of Emma another image appeared it was of a garden she had dreamt of many times before. Once again she saw herself standing there with, Neal. He had the same disgusting sly grin and arrogant demeanor that she knew all too well. Emma ran as she watched her body twitch in disgust as he touched her, trying to imprint his fingerprints in her skin but by the time she reached them, they were gone.

_"It's a cinquefoil"_

Emma touched the small silver pendant that hung from neck as the danced by her. For as long as she could remember, she had worn the pendant but never knew, or had asked where it came from.

_"I heard there was to be a ravaging."_

_"Emma"_

_"Killian"_

The image of two bodies tangled in sheets appeared before her. Emma could hear their moans and pleas to the other. Not knowing whether to close her eyes or move closer she stood still and watched. There was something familiar about that moment. The more she watched the more she realized it was her and Killian. Suddenly, a wave of emotion hit her as she knew in that moment what it felt like to be with Killian even though she never had.

_"I love you"_

_"I love you"_

Not wanting to experience anymore Emma ran through the darkness and the mist. Desperately she needed to find a way out. The images came at her faster. She saw her parents in royal dress, Ruby transforming into a werewolf, Killian and his brother Liam in Naval uniforms, Neal aimlessly talking to her as he vied for her affection and worst of all herself. Multiple images of her life formed as she ran past. Crying and broken when Neal spoke to her, scared as she watched Killian leave her room and happiness as she saw the two of them asleep under her sheets. Emma couldn't take it any longer and collapsed to the ground. The words "As you Wish" blanketing over her as they repeated themselves but they were not strong enough to protect her.

_"Let me put it on you."_

Through the mist Emma could see the Swan Charm necklace hanging from Neal's hand, but they were back in the garden. The background was different but the necklace was the same. Emma remembered it clearly since she had placed it in a box on top of her dresser. How was this all possible?

_"He is a pirate in a military uniform...dead mother...fugitive father...a brother who begged your father to allow him into the navy as a teenager... He's nothing compared to me and you being a smart girl would always choose what's best for her kingdom... I hope you are just as passionate in other activities... Remember how she took pity on you one night because from now on the only name Emma will be calling out is mine...Make no mistake you will be mine."_

"STOP IT" Emma screamed as the cruel words bombarded her. Every last word was in Neal's voice.

"Emma" A different voice called to her.

"Killian?" Abruptly Emma got up from the ground and looked around hoping that he was close by.

"Emma" It called to her again.

"Killian, where are you? I can hear you but can't see you?" Believing the voice was in front of her Emma ran towards it.

"Emma" It seemed to be getting closer.

"I'm almost there. Just wait for me." Emma yelled back as she could see the blue of Killian's eyes in the darkness. She was getting closer to him. Killian's hand rose from the mist and extended towards Emma. His fingertips inched toward her. "I can reach you Killian." Emma's fingertips reached out to grab his own. "Almost there."

"Emma" Killian called out as the world Emma was in seemed to crumble around her.

"NO!" She shouted pushing harder to reach him. "KILLIAN!"

Emma shot up in bed as her parents opened the door to her room. It was still dark only moonlight lighting the room. Cool air had filled her room but Emma was dripping with sweat, and strands of hair clung to her face. Her mother pushed the hair out of the way and grabbed her cheeks to make her look in her eyes, but it was of no use. Emma stared at the window and watched the curtains dance. Every fiber of her being hated those curtains because they reminded her of something and now the dream was making her want to rip them down and burn them.

"Emma look at me" Mary Margaret breathed out with panic in her voice.

"Emma please look at your mother. You had another nightmare." David said as he sat on the bed trying to help as best as he could.

"I'm sorry." Emma whispered out as she snapped from her trance like state.

"You have nothing to be sorry for." Mary Margaret pulled her daughter into a hug. "It was another nightmare."

"Emma why were you calling out for Killian?" Her father asked with concern. "Did he hurt you because..."

"Dad no." Emma broke from her mother's hug and looked directly at her father. "It was probably because of something in the nightmare." She wanted so much to tell them everything she saw, but they would think she was crazy. "I don't really remember it, but why else would I call for him."

"I think the stress of school and college is getting to you. Maybe a visit to Dr. Hopper would be good for you." Her mother suggested as she tucked Emma's loose strands of hair behind her ears.

"I don't need to see Dr. Hopper. It's just a little stress." Emma attempted to reassure her parents. "I just need some sleep and I'll be fine."

"But Emma..."

"Mary Margaret let's let her go back to sleep" David said as he got up and grabbed his wife's hand. "We love you and we'll see you in the morning." He kissed the top his daughter's head and with his wife in toe left the room.

Emma laid back down and pulled the covers up trying to find sleep again but it was impossible. The dreams, now nightmares, were coming more frequently. She was unable to stop or escape them, and what frightened her the most about them was the familiarity of the images she saw. More and more, the strange, foreign moments of her dream were beginning to feel more like real memories that she'd only forgotten. Knowing that sleep was her enemy Emma got out of bed and walked to her window. The view from her room was the best in the house. Emma could see the ocean and the docks clearly. The scent of sea salt filled her room on the nights that she kept her window open, which was most nights. She loved the scent as it comforted her and reminded her of Killian. Moving her line of sight to the tiny house by the docks that Killian and his brother Liam lived in, she wondered if Killian was awake. Emma wondered if she consumed his thoughts, or if he craved to feel her skin like she did his. Taking deep breathes Emma was hit by a sudden urge to see Killian. Quickly, she turned from the window and grabbed jeans and a t-shirt from the basket of clothing she needed to fold. She doubted Killian would mind seeing her in ducky pj's but she knew she had to change.

"Where the hell are my keys?" Emma whispered as she searched frantically around her room. "Actually" Remembering the trellis her father had just put on the side of the house for her mother's roses Emma gave up the search for her keys. "Please don't let me kill myself climbing this thing." Emma recited as she climbed out the window and down the trellis.

With a thud Emma's sneakers hit the ground. Before making her way to Killian's, she looked around to make sure her parents hadn't heard her and that there were no late drunks stumbling down her street after a night at the Rabbit Hole who might catch her. In the clear Emma climbed over the tiny white fence and made her way to Killian's house. The streets were quiet and the traffic lights blinked yellow as she briskly walked down them. Storybrooke was eerily quiet, almost if a fairy tale curse had hit the town and she was the only one left. As she neared Neal's house Emma looked up at his room window wanting to make sure that for some odd reason he wasn't standing there waiting to catch her. There appeared to be no movement but a creepy feeling of being watched fell upon her. Emma looked closer at the room's window but no one was there. Feeling uneasy Emma picked up her pace from a brisk walk to a sprint. The faster she ran the harder it was to shake the feeling that someone had been watching her from the Gold house window. She tried to convince herself it was just the fear of being caught and having to explain where she was going, but deep down she knew that was not the cause of her fear.

Finally reaching Killian's house Emma stopped for a moment to catch her breath but it was pointless. Being there had caused her heart to race and become breathless for a new reason. Taking a deep breath Emma walked to the side of the house and to Killian's window. To her surprise it was open. When she had last seen it from her bedroom window it was shut. Silently she climbed through and into the dark room. A small of amount of moonlight had filled the room but only enough to make out shapes. Unsure of what she was really doing, Emma stood there, half tempted to climb back out the window. While she was contemplating her next move, a hand reached out for her. Any normal person would have screamed or at least jerked their hand away, but not Emma. Familiar with the touch of the callous fingers and the sensation it created on her skin, Emma grabbed on the familiar hand as it pulled her in.

"Shouldn't I be the one climbing through your window?" Killian whispered as he wrapped his arms around her.

"That was last lifetime. This time it's my turn." Emma answered, not knowing what possessed her to hint at the dreams she was having.

"So did this happen often last lifetime?" Killian asked as he moved one hand from her waist to sweep the hair off her neck.

"I would say a few times." Emma's answered. "Sometimes it was just to see me and sometimes other things would happen." Slowly her hands slide up Killian's chest and her fingers tangled into his chest hair.

"Did we enjoy the other things?" Killian breathed out against the skin of her neck before pressing his lips into a pulse point. Emma's skin was hot despite the cold night air.

"Yes" Emma moaned out responding not only to Killian's question, but his touch on her skin. She didn't realize how much she needed to feel him on her. It wasn't because she needed to know what he felt like but she needed the familiar feeling. The ones of calm and passion she knew from her dreams. It felt strange for Emma to think of it that way but she didn't care.

"Are you here to kidnap me, take me back to your ship so you can ravage me before asking for a handsome ransom from my brother for a safe return?" Killian teased as his lips hovered over hers. The words seemed so familiar to Emma but it felt if she had said them.

"I'm here to ravage you now, Killian." Emma responded after licking her lips. "If you will have me?" Emma added as she stared at Killian's mouth.

Even through the darkness, Emma could see the little smirk Killian had on his face from her words. Next she felt his fingers bunch the hem of her shirt and the bottom of his palms glide over her skin as Killian moved her t shirt off her body. Feeling a cold breeze push through the room, Emma had remembered in her rush she had forgotten to put a bra on. There she stood almost bare in front of Killian. Not once did she think to cover herself up, in her mind Killian had seen her before even if his expression of awe said otherwise.

"You're…you're so beautiful Emma." The words briefly caught in Killian's throat as his eyes drank in the sight of Emma's body. The moonlight upon her back created and a glow only reserved for the most admired goddesses.

Gently, Killian's fingertips moved across the top of Emma's jeans. He fiddled with the tiny pointed corner of the fly. Killian was excited and scared for what the moment would bring, and he looked into Emma's eyes for reassurance this is what she wanted as well. With a nod, Emma gave Killian the permission of trespass he sought after. Nimbly Killian undid the button and zipper before using the palms of his hands to slide them past Emma's hips. Wanting to be a gentleman got on his knees to follow the jeans on their journey to the floor. When they reached their destination, he lifted Emma's leg to slide the legs off one at time. Emma watched amazed at the amount of care and tenderness Killian was showing her.

Looking up to Emma like a pilgrim worshipping at the feet of his goddess, Killian slid his hands slowly up her thighs prickling her skin and began to remove the simple cotton panties Emma had on. Once removed and feeling worthy of Emma, Killian stood up and once again admired the beauty that stood in front of him. He wanted to speak, tell her how gorgeous she was, but he couldn't find the words that could express a tenth of what Emma deserved to hear. Instead he took Emma's hand and placed it on his heavily beating heart. Every thump telling her a new vow and thought. Feeling the emotions course through her body like rough waters, Emma impatiently pushed down Killian's boxers with her free hand. At that moment Killian was a gift and she needed to tear away at the wrapping to get to the present she had long waited for inside. With the fabric gone and nothing between them, Emma took the lead and moved them to Killian's tiny twin bed.

"You would have anchors on your comforter." Emma teased as positioned herself on Killian's bed. Her eyes wondered around the bed shyly as Killian quickly put on a condom he pulled from his nightstand.

"And I bet you have ducklings on yours." Killian quipped back as he hovered his body above Emma's. She could feel his hard cock throbbing against her thigh, begging for entrance inside of her.

"Nope." Emma breathed out as she lined herself up with Killian. "They are on my pj pants." And with that Emma grabbed the back of Killian's head and brought his lips to hers. Hard, she pressed her lips onto his before invading her tongue into his to taste his.

Lost in the passionate kiss, Killian slowly began to enter Emma. With each push further inside Emma, tiny moans escaped her mouth. Wanting to enjoy every moment and not hurt her he took his time to fully finding his way inside her. Emma's nails dug deeper into his skin the deeper he went. The feeling of pain and pleasure was just too much for her to take and so familiar. Every fiber of her body knew she could handle more because she already had a lifetime ago. Needing all of him, Emma grabbed Killian by the hips and pulled him into her. With that he filled her. Emma's body raised off the bed for a moment as pleasure seeped into her bones. Seizing the opportunity Killian removed himself from the kiss and placed his lips in the valley between Emma's breasts. He kissed every inch of her that he could before her body sank back into the bed.

Craving more of the rise of Emma's body, Killian began to move in and out her. The slickness of her core made it easy for the pace to go from slow and offbeat to perfectly in time with Emma's own rhythm. Like the bow of the violin moving across the strings, Killian's cock scrapped against Emma's inner moans which created the most melodic of sounds as she moaned against his ear. Music so sweet to Killian's ear he yearned for more. Ever so slightly Killian bent his head and carefully placed kisses along Emma's neck, collarbone and chest before reaching the perfect peak of her breast. Killian's mouth covered her nipple as he began to suck on it. The intensity of Emma's pleasure increased, causing her to wrap her legs around him, to steady his thrust as he focused on her breasts. Not wanting to play favorites, Killian moved to the other nipple and began to repeat his earlier actions. Emma could feel the fire build deep in the pit of her stomach but she wasn't ready for it to end. They had all night and she intended on using the night.

"I thought I was here to ravage you." Emma breathless spoke as her tiny frame managed to flip them to where Killian was on his back and she on top.

There was a slight shock and amusement on Killian's face. "By all means Emma take what you want." He replied wanting to see what she had in store for him.

At first Emma was uncertain how to move and where to place her hands but as she closed her eyes she remembered the images of her dreams. Leaning forward Emma kissed the crook of Killian's neck before delicately dragging her teeth across his chest and playfully biting him. A pleasurable hiss escaped Killian's lips as he grabbed a tight hold of Emma's hips. Straightening her back, Emma anchored her hands on Killian's chest and began Killian's descent into madness. Muscle memory suddenly took over and Emma rocked her hips slowly at first. She could see the pleasure in Killian's eyes and feel it in his touch as he pressed his fingers harder against her skin. Uncertain of how she remembered this was what drove him crazy, Emma ground herself harder into him. The short strides of her hips grew longer in length with every movement of her hips.

"Emma." Killian moaned under his breath as he watched Emma.

The sound of her name stumbling out Killian's mouth ignited the fire building in the pit of her stomach. There was something about the deep raspy sound of his voice that made Emma want to ride him harder to make him speak again. Emma closed her eyes again and thought back to an image she had once seen of her and Killian together. Placing her a hand on each of Killian's thighs, Emma leaned backwards and arched her back. Again she took her time finding the back and forth rhythm that pleased them both. The feel of Killian's cock inside her fueled the orgasm that seemed to be instantly building. Emma moved faster and more erratically. Desperately she needed to feel that wave of pleasure come over her body and it was granted to her the moment Killian's rough thumb feverishly rubbed the tiny bundle of nerves.

"Killian" Emma yelled through her teeth that clamped down on her bottom lip.

Emma's spent and sweaty body fell forward onto Killian's chest. The thumping of Killian's heart pounded in Emma's ears. Each beat played a familiar lullaby Emma swore she had heard before. She could stay in the moment forever and not care. Killian pressed a kiss into the top of her head and swept strands of hair off her back. His calloused fingertips glided across her skin like the cool breeze Emma had just noticed in the room.

"Don't think that is the end of it. You still need yours." Emma said through her wolfish grin as she popped her head off Killian's chest.

"Oh do I need now love" Killian responded gleefully.

"Yes I need to still ravage you. That was just me teasing you on what I, we can do tonight." Emma teased as she whispered into Killian's ear.

"Then by all means my princess ravage me for real this time." Killian breathe as he flipped Emma on her back.

"I don't think I can while you're on top of me." The words were drizzled with a slight laughter as Emma spoke them.

"Oh what a pity. I may need to ravage you." There was a lustful tone in Killian's voice. Emma could feel the hard tip of his cock making its way into her.

"That's not how….Oh god Killian….this works….yes like that." Emma stuttered as Killian slide his cock in and out of her.

The pleasure from Killian inside Emma was nothing new in her mind. This was just another encounter to the long list that had already happened. Emma was familiar with the stretch his cock caused while deep inside her and the dragging against her walls when he pulled out slowly to drive her mad. Muscle memory took over and Emma began to dig her nails into the middle of Killian's back. Just like the countless times in Emma's dreams, Killian moaned out the words bloody hell. Not knowing whether to laugh or fear the familiarity of it all, Emma bit her bottom lip so she could say nothing. She didn't want to ruin in the moment or scare Killian with the crazy images of them in an oversized bed and crispy cotton sheets in a distant land swirling through her head as he thrust inside her and filled her with pleasure. Emma moved her hands up into Killian's hair and entangled her fingers with the hair at the nape of his neck. With a gentle pull she lowered his ear down to her lips.

"You know what I like" Emma whispered into his ear before she could stop herself.

"As the princess commands." Killian responded firmly to the command.

With his left hand he slid it under Emma's lower back, slightly raising her ass off the bed. Then his right hand found Emma's nimble fingers and interwove his with hers. Emma could do nothing more but watch him intently. Somehow Killian remembered the night he snuck into her room, the night she told him to never leave her. An intense urge came over Emma and with all her strength she pushed her body off the bed and slammed her lips into Killian's. Her tongue not waiting for admission she seized his with her own. Lust and passion filled the kiss as Emma deepened it. There was a fire burning not only in the kiss but in depths of her belly.

"Now harder" Emma demanded and she broke the kiss.

As Emma's body found the softness of Killian's bed, like a man worshipping his goddess, Killian did as she wanted. Pulling all but the tip out Killian with a smirk on his face slowly pushed every last inch of his cock into Emma until he could not tell where he ended and she began.

"Is this what you wanted?" Killian asked knowing full well it was.

No more words were exchanged after that moment. Doing as he was told Killian began to thrust into Emma with such a force that his bed began to sift. He was thankful that Liam was not home because he would have surely heard the bed scraping the floor and Emma screaming Killian's name at the top of her lungs. How he loved hearing her call out for him.

Wanting to hear this name pleasurably screamed from Emma's mouth, Killian had an idea. Slowly he slid out of Emma and moved further down the bed. Killian caught a glimpse of Emma's face. There was a mix of confusion and excitement written all over it. Not wanting to give too much away Killian smirked and lowered his mouth onto a different set of lips. Killian wasted no time putting his tongue to good use. First darting his tongue to tickle the small bundle of nerves before pushing his tongue further into her warm center. Like a boy licking frosting off his birthday cake, Killian curled his tongue and lapped the juice that flowed from Emma. Suddenly, he felt a hand gripping at his hair and pulling with slight force. Killian looked up and could see Emma biting her lip so he began to sucking gently on her clit. The simple action made Emma dig her heels into the bed and push Killian's mouth harder into her. Killian knew if he continued he would make Emma cum into his mouth but it was not what he wanted. Abruptly Killian stopped and with one swift movement of his body, he moved back on top of Emma. Having Emma's full attention Killian licked his lips and thrust himself back into Emma. Killian could feel Emma's body ready for its well deserved release and he would give it to her.

Killian slid in and out of Emma, each time a little harder and deeper. The cheap bed moved further away from the wall with every movement. Throbbing inside of Emma as her walls clenched around his cock tighter and tighter, Killian could now feel that at any moment he would burst. Wanting to see Emma's orgasm, Killian locked eyes with her and pushed his cock inside her in such an angle he was able to reach the spot deep inside her that made her body melt. Within moments Emma arched her back in profound pleasure and screamed Killian's name into the night air. Following suit he held onto her hip as his own orgasm followed and poured into her.

"I love you Emma Swan." Killian professed as her collapsed his tired body next to her.

"I love you Killian Jones." Emma replied trying to catch her breath.

The two lay there in silence trying to breathe and think. Heavy panting echoed the room. Feeling the breeze make its way into the room Killian grabbed the blanket somehow still attached to the end of the bed and pulled it up towards them. Emma snuggled in closer and fit her body into his. Emma knew she could only lay there a few minutes before needing to leave or she would fall asleep and risk both of them getting in trouble. Killian pulled her in closer and pushed the hair off her neck to kiss the tiniest freckle he could spot on her skin. Both could have lived in that bed forever. There would be no worries of family or boyfriends, of crazy dreams and an even crazier reality. Time would stand still for them for just one night if they begged hard enough.

"Never leave me" Emma murmured half asleep.

"Never." Killian whispered as pulled her tighter.

"I need you, always." Became Emma's last words as she drifted off into sleep.

"And I you." Became Killian's before he went to meet her in his dreams.


End file.
